Ce que veulent les autres
by Lou des bois
Summary: Il y a ce que veut Sherlock. Et il y a ce que veut John. Il y a aussi trop de thé, quelques cigarettes, le bord d'un toit et puis deux molécules différentes dans un même soluté.
1. Chapter 1

**Ce que veulent les autres**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Sherlock appartient à Conan Doyle, son interprétation moderne à Moffat et Benedict et Martin s'auto-appartiennent.**

**Ce qui m'appartient un peu sont mes rêves 3**

**Rating : M mais pas tout de suite**

_**Bonjour, bonjour, **_

_**Voici une petite fic sans prétention sur l'univers de Sherlock. Certains le savent peut-être, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une fanfic dans l'univers d'Harry Potter et je voulais les rassurer sur le fait que cette fic continue bien mais que j'ai eu un tel coup de cœur pour la série Sherlock que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose tant que j'avais encore le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.**_

_**Cette fic sera donc écrite rapidement. Le premier chapitre a été écrit en trois jours et j'espère bien la finir en deux semaines. Il y aura encore deux chapitres !**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez la merveilleuse image de présentation que j'ai fait en 5mn montre en main ;)**_

_**Et un merci spécial à miss Tachika qui a accepté d'être ma béta! 3**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapitre 1 : Un plan concernant le sulfate de Zinc**

**-POV Sherlock- **

J'aime ton visage.

Et comme je l'aime alors le contempler m'apporte une sensation d'apaisement que je sais être la simple combinaison de molécules dans mon cerveau et cela m'agace.

J'aime tes traits nonchalants et la courbe busquée de ton nez quand tu es de profil. Et pourtant à cet instant je te hais. Et cela me bouleverse davantage, car c'est un sentiment plus puissant que le bien-être.

Il ne reste plus qu'à fermer boutique. Clore le rideau. Fermer la porte. Mais rester à la fenêtre, toujours. Jeter des regards dans la rue, subrepticement, afin de soigneusement noter chaque détail.

J'ai sans doute l'air de taper un nouvel article dans mon blog sur les différentes textures de poils de chien mais en réalité…

Je t'observe.

Trois fois déjà tu as jeté un regard dans le miroir. Tes cheveux sont bien coiffés, ton pull est propre, bien ajusté.

Cinq fois, tu as levé les yeux du journal pour contempler l'horloge. Bientôt 19h. Tu aimes les chiffres carrés. Comme un relent de ta vie de militaire.

Tout à l'heure, je t'ai croisé en allant à la salle de bain et l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai été envahi par l'odeur d'eau de Cologne que tu as déposé en un point derrière chaque oreille.

Ce soir tu sors.

Il n'y a pas de suspense.

Je me sens seul et mon ennui se teinte d'une sensation sourde d'abandon. Malgré mes efforts, je ne peux cesser de haïr ton visage qui se tourne sans arrêt vers l'espoir d'un autre être. D'une personne entre nous, qui creuserait son nid dans notre quotidien, comme le ferait un termite.

Il est 19h moins trois minutes.

Tu décroises tes jambes pour les croiser dans l'autre sens, ta main tapote ton accoudoir en signe d'impatience. Bientôt l'aiguille des secondes aura fini ses tours, tu vas te lever et tu vas m'annoncer que je ne dois pas t'attendre ce soir. Ton ton sera faussement nonchalant car je sais que depuis ce matin, tu ne penses qu'à ça. Tu y penses tellement que tu n'as pas remarqué que j'étais un peu plus froid que d'habitude.

Ah voilà, plus que quelques secondes! Je vois tes mains sur les accoudoirs. Tu t'apprêtes à te lever. Mais je ne peux pas décemment te laisser faire si facilement :

- John ?

Aussitôt tu ressembles à un animal sauvage pris au dépourvu. Les yeux grands ouverts qui se sont tournés vers moi attendent quelque chose avec une expression à la fois inquiète et agacée. Sans arriver à en être sûr, tu te demandes si je le fais exprès. Mais je ne vais pas te regarder, non, non. Pas te donner de confirmation.

Tu adoptes un timbre prudent :

- Oui, Sherlock ?

- Tu me préparerais une tasse de thé ?

Je continue à fixer mon écran, tout en ignorant la grimace blasée qui se peint sur tes traits affables.

Et maintenant que vas-tu faire ? Je sens l'hésitation qui t'envahit. Tu as plusieurs phrases sur le bout de la langue. Langue qui pointe entre tes dents. Mais tu refermes la bouche, aussi vite.

« Je m'apprêtais justement à partir… », « Tu es assez grand pour te lever tout seul… », « Tu ne crois pas que j'ai autre chose à faire ? »…

Mais non, tu ravales tes protestations, tu te lèves, tu vas à la cuisine et tu me prépares mon thé.

Je le sais pourtant. Tu détestes être en retard pour tes rencards. Et moi j'aime mon thé parfaitement préparé. Tu attendras patiemment à coté du sablier qu'il soit infusé juste comme il faut.

Deux sucres et du lait, merci bien.

Pourquoi t'es-tu résigné à te mettre en retard à cause de moi ?

Je compte mentalement mes hypothèses.

Peut-être par habitude? Parce que si tu n'obéis pas alors tu sais que je serai infect, que je me comporterai comme un enfant insupportable.

Ou bien par compassion? Parce que je me suis ennuyé toute la journée (_boring, boring, boring…)_ et que jusqu'ici tu étais mon compagnon d'ennui. Te sens-tu coupable de me livrer en pâture à mon auto-emmerdement ?

Je l'interprète aussi comme un potentiel pas en arrière. La fille n'est pas la bonne. Mais tu as envie de coucher, pas vrai ? Un comportement qui me laisse perplexe, mais qui est important pour toi. Tu vas y aller, mais déjà tu sais qu'il n'y aura rien qui puisse aller plus loin entre vous. Rien qui puisse t'empêcher finalement de rentrer à la maison. Ici. Ouf.

Le thé se pose devant moi.

Je souris froidement comme tout remerciement et tu te mords la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils. Tu en as marre de moi mais tu restes.

Tu m'annonces que tu as un rendez-vous. De ne pas t'attendre. Tu enfiles rapidement ton blouson et j'ai à peine le temps de répondre que tu as déjà filé.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je trempe mes lèvres dans le thé.

Dans deux heures, je ferai une expérience et j'aurais désespérément besoin que tu ailles me chercher un truc –n'importe quoi !- à la station service la plus proche.

Une angoisse m'envahit alors… C'est la même que la dernière fois, et que la fois d'avant, de plus en plus fréquente…

Et si tu ne venais pas cette fois ? Et si tu m'ignorais pour rester avec elle ?

La porte a claqué en bas. Je me lève et vais allumer une cigarette –tu n'en sauras rien…-.

Cette fois encore, tu m'as fait mon thé.

Je suis le plus important. Tout va bien.

_Une semaine plus tard…_

**POV Watson**

L'averse m'est tombée dessus comme si tous les nuages du ciel avaient soudainement décidé de s'essorer au dessus de mon crâne.

Oh bordel !

Pourtant une demi-heure auparavant, il faisait parfaitement beau. Une fois de plus, je me sentis stupide de ne pas avoir écouté Sherlock quand celui-ci m'avait conseillé de prendre un parapluie.

J'eus juste eu le temps de me réfugier sous l'auvent d'un café quelconque tout en pataugeant dans mes chaussures de ville.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un drame. Il me suffisait de prendre le métro après tout...

Je soupirai doucement. Moi qui fantasmais sur cette marche à pied, après cette semaine enfermé entre mon cabinet et l'appartement où un Sherlock fou tournait en rond comme un fauve dans sa cage.

J'enfonçai ma main dans ma poche à la recherche d'un ticket de métro.

En parlant de Sherlock, je l'avais quitté inhabituellement calme. La dernière fois que je l'avais engueulé avait peut-être porté ses fruits.

Après la soirée qu'il m'avait fait admirablement écourter la semaine dernière en prétextant une urgence - urgence étant que Monsieur avait un besoin immédiat de petits gâteaux dans son thé pour son expérience-, j'avais craqué. C'en était trop. Cette fois, Sherlock avait été trop loin.

Je m'étais permis de lui faire savoir ma façon de penser qui était surtout de ne plus jamais mettre son nez dans mes affaires dès qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire de c... De cœur...

Il l'avait prit beaucoup mieux que ce que j'aurais cru et quand je lui avais annoncé tout à l'heure que j'avais de nouveau un rencard avec la même fille, il n'avait même pas levé le nez de son expérience, se contentant de me conseiller « de prendre un parapluie, il va bientôt pleuvoir... », conseil que j'aurais dû suivre.

Je fouillai de mon mieux dans mes poches. J'avais beau les retourner, les seuls tickets que je pouvais retrouver étaient tous usagés. Avec agacement, je m'aperçus également que j'avais stupidement oublié mon portefeuille dans mon autre veste. Celui dans lequel j'avais laissé mes tickets de métro, évidement !

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ?!

J'essayai de prendre une décision le plus rapidement possible. J'avais quitté l'appartement il y a un quart d'heure et je me trouvais encore loin du centre ville. En retournant en courant jusqu'au 221B Baker Street, je devrais avoir le temps de récupérer des vêtements secs, un parapluie, et d'être à l'heure en sautant dans le premier taxi.

Je fixais le rideau gris et opaque qui tombait devant moi et transformait le paysage de la rue en un gros amas flou. Un petit chien de mémère accroché sous l'auvent aboya avant de me lançer un regard morne auquel je répondis par une moue chagrinée.

Je supposais n'avoir pas vraiment le choix

Tout en rabattant le col de mon manteau sur ma nuque -et durant l'espace d'une demi-seconde, je me sentis tel Sherlock-, je m'élançai en courant dans la rue. La pluie me martela de toute part et je fus bientôt aussi ruisselant qu'une gouttière.

Oh mon Dieu, je détestais ce genre de situation idiote !

D'un geste de la main, je chassai l'eau qui me coulait dans les yeux et je continuai de courir en direction de notre appartement.

Il me fallut à peu près dix minutes pour franchir le perron. Je grimpai les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver jusqu'à la porte.

Je notai mentalement et avec une légère surprise que la porte était restée entrouverte.

Je poussai le battant et entrai.

La maison était silencieuse et les lumières étaient éteintes.

Rapidement, j'enlevai mes chaussures trempées pour enfiler mes chaussons. Le silence me crispa. J'appelai à mi-voix :

- Sherlock? Tu es là ?

Seul le bruit des gouttes qui cognent contre la vitre me répondit.

Sherlock ne m'avait pas spécifiquement dit qu'il comptait rester à l'appartement, mais la porte entrouverte m'inquiétait un peu.

Je fis rapidement le tour des pièces. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre et son microscope était rangé. Je retournai rapidement dans l'entrée. Ses chaussures étaient toujours à leur place.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne sachant trop si je devais juste aller me changer ou si je devais paniquer.

J'entendis du bruit en bas et je descendis les marches rapidement.

Je vis Mrs Hudson qui revenait de la boite aux lettres. Elle me lança un regard étonné :

- Et bien mon cher, je vous croyais en rendez-vous... Que se passe t-il ? Vous avez l'air tout à fait troublé...

- Est-ce-que vous auriez vu Sherlock ? Il est absent et ses chaussures sont toujours là...

Elle se rapprocha de l'escalier avec ce charmant dandinement qui faisait sa démarche :

- Sherlock ? Il est sur le toit. Il est passé me demander les clés tout à l'heure...

- Sur le toit ? Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique là-haut avec ce temps épouvantable !?

Elle haussa les épaules et ouvrit de grands yeux:

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Il était... Un peu bizarre... Mais c'est Sherlock. Il est toujours un peu bizarre, le pauvre chéri...

Et puis elle retourna tranquillement dans son appartement en haussant à nouveau les épaules, comme si l'étrangeté de Sherlock était une fatalité et qu'il fallait faire avec.

Troublé, je gravis l'escalier jusqu'à notre appartement, puis après une hésitation, je montai la salve de marches qui menait sur le toit. L'immeuble était séparé du dehors par une épaisse porte de métal avec un hublot grillagé.

Avec un grognement, je réalisai que le hublot était à une taille parfaite pour Sherlock, ce qui signifiait qu'il était trop haut pour moi.

Dressé sur la pointe des pieds, je me sentis parfaitement ridicule.

L'image dansa un peu devant mes yeux, le temps que je trouve mon équilibre.

Sherlock était dehors.

- Nom d'un chien, qu'est ce qu'il fabrique encore ? grommelai-je entre mes dents. Il veut attraper la mort ou quoi ?

Sherlock était dos à moi et il portait sa robe de chambre bleue, la même qu'il avait enfilé juste avant que je parte.

Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi je n'ai pas ouvert la porte, pourquoi j'ai continué à observer sa grande silhouette dégingandée et trempée qui restait debout, presque immobile, effectuant simplement quelques mouvements absurdes avec les bras.

Je plissai les yeux pour mieux le discerner parmi la densité des gouttes.

Il y avait quelque chose de merveilleusement doux à contempler les boucles noires qui dessinaient leurs accroche-cœurs sur la peau blanche du cou, à voir le poids du vêtement trempé épouser le triangle des épaules.

La vision de ses pieds nus sur les dallages de pierre me fit frissonner avant que je ne me rappelle que moi aussi j'étais trempé.

Combien de temps je suis resté là ? A moitié inquiet, sans trop savoir si je devais intervenir ou non. Et puis soudain, je l'ai vu jeter quelque chose par terre, que j'ai -en fronçant le nez- deviné être une cigarette.

Je suis retombé sur mes talons alors même que Sherlock se retournait et j'ai senti la panique m'envahir.

J'ai redescendu les escaliers quatre à quatre en faisant le moins de bruits possibles.

J'ai disparu dans l'appartement à l'instant même où la porte de métal s'ouvrait en grinçant. J'ai remercié le ciel de porter des chaussons et j'ai machinalement dissimulé mes chaussures mouillées dans le placard. Et puis j'ai filé dans le couloir où je me suis dissimulé dans un coin en me disant que tout cela était parfaitement stupide et que cette fois, j'allais vraiment être en retard à mon rendez-vous.

Sherlock entra dans l'appartement une poignée de secondes plus tard et referma la porte derrière lui. Pendant quelques instants, il n'y eu que le silence et je me demandais nerveusement ce que j'avais pu laisser comme indices qui pourraient faire deviner à Sherlock que son colocataire était en train de l'épier au sein de sa propre maison.

J'entendis le bruit humide de ses pieds dans le salon qu'il traversa en direction du couloir. Je frémis en réalisant que si Sherlock allait jusqu'à sa chambre, je serais découvert dans une position des plus ridicule.

Cependant, Sherlock entra dans la salle de bain en fermant à moitié la porte derrière lui.

J'entendis le bruit du robinet du lavabo s'ouvrir un instant, se refermer, et puis plus rien.

Le silence s'égrena pendant quelques secondes où je dus me contenter de bouillir de curiosité.

Finalement, je me rapprochais à pas de loup et osait glisser un œil sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Sherlock s'était débarrassé de son peignoir et il avait à moitié déboutonné la chemise blanche et trempée qui lui collait à l'épiderme dans une parfaite indécence.

Un léger malaise s'insinua en moi.

Sherlock était immobile devant le miroir, son regard gris acier planté dans celui de son double, ses mains posées de façon étrange sur son visage. Les doigts glissaient sur sa peau comme pour en apprendre les contours. Ils en testaient l'élasticité, déformant la bouche, épousant les pommettes taillées à la serpe.

Il me fit penser à un bébé qui apprendrait à jouer avec ses orteils.

Sherlock apprenait son visage.

Cette scène était si terriblement intime que je voulus fuir. Ce qui me troubla davantage, c'est la sensualité écrasante qui se dégageait de sa silhouette filiforme durant cet instant. Et moi je me sentis coupable de le penser comme un corps, lui qui n'était qu'esprit et intellect.

La parfaite innocence de mon colocataire devant son reflet me fit faire une grimace de dégoût tant je m'identifiai soudain à un type douteux attendant qu'une gamine sorte de l'école.

Le sang pulsa dans mes veines et je le sentis battre à mes tempes.

Je me demandai vaguement comment j'allais pouvoir sortir de tout ce bazar, quand soudain, Sherlock se retourna à moitié vers l'ouverture de la porte.

Je retins mon souffle. Il sourit doucement, un peu rêveusement, avant de murmurer :

- Tu gouttes, John…

Je fermai les yeux en me maudissant. Quelle était la probabilité que Sherlock ignore les gouttes qui tombaient de mon pull trempé sur la moquette ? Sans parler des traces que j'avais dû laisser dans l'escalier.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, j'étais rouge de confusion mais je n'essayai plus de me cacher. Je me sentais déjà suffisamment ridicule comme ça.

Je fis un effort pour me reprendre. Ma voix manquait d'assurance mais elle ne tremblait pas :

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Je n'osai pas jeter un coup d'œil sur sa silhouette humide qui se découpait sur l'encadrement de la salle de bain illuminée.

- Je vais bien, John.

- Tu es sûr ?

Mon ton était peut-être un peu trop empressé de trouver un alibi à ma traque et si Sherlock le remarqua – oh il le fit, j'en suis sûr !- il n'en parla pas. Et d'ailleurs il ne répondit pas non plus à ma deuxième interrogation.

- Tu es trempé. Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ?

J'humectai nerveusement mes lèvres. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Je fis un geste négligeant de la main :

- J'avais oublié mes tickets de métro et mon parapluie, j'ai dû revenir…

Sherlock baissa ses yeux froids sur mon visage et me fit un petit sourire narquois avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir avec une épaisse serviette de couleur crème. Je le regardai faire, un peu hagard et ce n'est que quand il posa la serviette sur mon crâne et qu'il se mit à me frictionner les cheveux que je réalisai qu'il était plus près de moi que d'habitude. Il émanait de lui une odeur de pluie et de tabac.

Je sentis ses longs doigts sur mon cuir chevelu à travers le tissu éponge.

Il me fallut quelques instants pour oser lever les yeux vers lui – oh mon Dieu qu'il est grand l'enfoiré ! -. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère mais ses yeux reflétaient un sentiment étrange. Une sorte d'avidité sans pitié et puis la même excitation que celle qui les traversait quand on lui proposait une nouvelle affaire.

Je sentis ma bouche devenir sèche et je lui pris la serviette des mains.

Pour éviter ses mains justement.

Et sa putain de chemise transparente qui collait à ses clavicules. Et puis ses boucles d'encre délicieusement collées à sa peau.

Et puis ses yeux. Et sa putain de silhouette immense tant qu'on y était.

Je m'éloignai rapidement pour reprendre contenance.

Sherlock était comme ça. Sexy naturellement.

Pour tout le monde. Les hommes, les femmes, les petites cuillères… Pour les loutres et les hérissons aussi… Surtout pour les hérissons…

Un esprit d'une parfaite austérité enfermé dans une apparence et une attitude conçue sur mesure pour baiser. Je me donnai des baffes mentales. Sherlock était mon ami le plus cher et c'était une insulte à son égard que de le considérer comme un tas de chair où assouvir mes pulsions.

Je m'enfuis en direction de ma chambre.

- Où est ce que tu vas ?

- Il faut que je me change, je suis déjà en retard !

Sherlock ne bougea pas. Il me regarda m'en aller sans frémir d'un pouce et je me suis vaguement demandé à quoi il pensait.

Il fallait que je baise un truc pour me vider le crâne, n'importe quoi. Même une loutre…

**POV Sherlock**

Depuis trois jours, tu m'évites un peu.

Je peux voir les pensées qui tournent en rond dans ta tête et ça me fatigue. L'autre jour, tu n'es pas revenu avant le lendemain. Mais tu es rentré à l'aube, de méchante humeur, ce qui me confirmait que tu avais eu envie de sexe mais pas d'un petit déjeuner romantique au lit.

A ce moment là, tu es monté dans ta chambre. Tu sentais le parfum de femme et la colère. Je me suis sentit à la fois amer et ravi, ce qui est une sensation intéressante.

…

Je devrais faire des expériences sur les sentiments contradictoires...

...

Revenons-en à toi...

Tu as fini par redescendre mais tu ne lâches pas ton PC une seconde. Quand je te demande du thé, tu obtempères sans broncher, sans éviter mon regard mais sans jamais lancer de conversation.

Tu as l'air en colère contre moi. Mais surtout contre toi-même.

J'essaie de deviner ce qui se passe dans ta tête pendant que je verse dans un bécher une quantité précise d'un liquide douteux.

A vrai dire, tu ne réagis pas vraiment comme je l'aurais souhaité.

Quelque chose a foiré dans mes calculs.

Il y a trois jours, tu m'as dit que tu allais aller voir ta conquête du moment et profiter du beau temps pour y aller à pied. Quand tu m'as ri au nez, j'en ai conçu un profond agacement qui s'est soldé par une petite expérience de mon cru.

Il ne fallait pas grand chose. Juste sournoisement glisser ta veste du moment au fin fond de la penderie et mettre à sa place une autre veste, approximativement de la même couleur.

Comme prévu, tu n'y as vu que du feu et tu es parti en laissant ton portefeuille et tes tickets de transport confortablement dans la penderie.

Quand à moi, je connais ton rythme, tes habitudes. Et je sais voir aussi quand le vent se lève et apporte les nuages.

Ils sont apparus quelques minutes à peine après que tu aies quitté l'appartement. J'ai terminé mon article sur mon blog et je suis descendu pour toquer à la porte de Mme Hudson afin de lui quémander les clefs.

J'ai remonté les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'ai récupéré le paquet de cigarettes que je cache soigneusement dans mon crâne depuis une semaine et puis je me suis délesté de mes chaussons que j'ai posés soigneusement à coté de mes chaussures dans l'entrée.

En prenant soin de laisser la porte entrouverte, je suis monté sur le toit et j'ai allumé l'objet du délit.

Je t'ai attendu John. J'ai pris tout mon temps. Depuis le toit, bien après que la pluie ai imprégné tout mes vêtements, j'ai attendu que tu reviennes en surveillant la rue.

Je t'ai vu courir en tenant ta veste au dessus de ta tête. Avec le col relevé, tu faisais semblant d'être moi.

Et puis j'ai entrebâillé la porte en métal et je t'ai écouté tourner en rond avant de croiser Mme Hudson.

Alors j'ai savouré ton inquiétude et je lui ai sacrifiée une cinquième cigarette.

Tu allais venir et me rejoindre sur le toit.

M'engueuler. Me reprocher de fumer dans ton dos. Et puis t'inquiéter.

Alors j'aurais recommencé à sentir tes yeux sur moi qui ne pourraient s'empêcher de me surveiller.

Tu aurais commencé à te poser cette question là :

Est ce que je vais bien ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas qu'un caprice quand j'espère que tu restes ?

Seulement ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça: Tu n'es pas venu. La dernière cigarette est partie en volutes de fumées sous la pluie froide et j'ai décidé de redescendre.

J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai souri intérieurement.

D'infimes gouttes de pluies maculaient les marches.

Je suis retourné dans l'appartement. Tu n'étais pas là. Tes chaussures non plus.

Qu'est ce qui n'avait pas marché dans ce plan?

J'avais pourtant tout calculé...

Je suis allé à la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau chaude sur le visage et prendre une douche.

…

Il ne m'a fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que tu étais là. Il y avait le bruit minuscule des gouttes sur le tapis.

Tu étais inquiet et tu m'observais.

Pour me donner du temps, je me mis à faire des choses absolument stupides devant la glace. Le genre de chose que ferait un pré-ado gothique pour montrer son mal-être. Ça allait plaire à John tout ce mélodrame.

Et puis finalement, il y eu la goutte en trop. Une grosse goutte bien lourde qui faisait trop de bruit.

Alors même que j'avais décidé de te laisser un espoir de fuite, j'ai craqué:

- Tu gouttes, John...

Et puis, c'est là, vraiment, que tout a dérapé.

Avec la serviette et ton drôle d'air de chiot mouillé.

...

Il y avait tes yeux dilatés et ton pouls erratique.

Ton teint rouge d'embarras qui était devenu d'un blanc crayeux.

Il y avait tes lèvres soudainement plus gonflées et les mouvements embarrassés de tes paupières.

Je t'ai vu fuir comme un lâche et j'ai même oublié d'être triste quand tu m'as laissé une fois encore. J'ai juste fait semblant que tu étais encore là et je t'ai parlé à voix haute.

« Fais-moi du thé, John… »

Et le thé ne vint pas.

Ce n'était pas cette conclusion là que j'attendais. Mais je sais lire dans les lignes.

John...

John.

Est-ce que tu me...

**BAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM !**

Il est bon de noter, que même les génies peuvent se comporter comme des imbéciles. Ou même parfois se comporter comme des imbéciles de leur plein gré.

Comme par exemple effectuer la synthèse du sulfure de Zinc en une quantité légèrement supérieure qu'une pièce de monnaie.

Sulfure de Zinc qui comme chacun sait est un explosif et un fort irritant.

Mon bécher avait justement explosé de façon tout à fait discrète tout en me recouvrant violemment de morceaux de verres. Je sentis les fragments s'enfoncer dans ma peau et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais placé des lunettes de protection devant mes yeux mais une grande estafilade avait zébrée ma joue.

En une poignée de secondes, tu es sorti de ta léthargie et tu t'es rué vers moi pour m'éloigner de la table.

- Mon Dieu, Sherlock ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fabriqué !

La phrase était pleine de reproches mais le ton était inquiet.

L'expérience pouvait alors commencer. Qui a dit que j'en avais quelque chose à foutre du sulfure de zinc ?

**POV John **

Je cours plus que je ne fonce dans l'entrée pour récupérer ma sacoche de secours. En une poignée de secondes, je suis de retour aux côtés de mon colocataire qui s'est assis sans un mot sur le canapé en levant les mains vers le haut, de sorte à ne pas effleurer le tissu de ses mains blessées.

Je m'assieds à ses côtés et retrousse mes manches avant de désinfecter mes mains et mes instruments.

- Il va falloir que tu retires ta chemise Sherlock. Et je crois qu'elle est foutue…

Quel dommage d'ailleurs, comme la plupart de celles qu'il porte, cette chemise lui allait merveilleusement bien.

Sherlock me vrille de ses grands yeux bleus et secoue devant moi ses grandes mains recouvertes d'éclats de verre comme une mante religieuse géante.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide…

Je soupire avant de remarquer que son pantalon est constellé de sulfure de Zinc.

- C'est pas vrai. C'est dangereux comme pas possible ce truc, à quoi tu pensais ?

- Je rêvassais, c'est tout.

- C'est malin, répondis-je en me levant à nouveau.

Je fais un passage à la cuisine afin de chercher un sac poubelle puis repasse à la salle de bain où je récupère une serviette ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau et un gant.

Je reviens me mettre à côté de lui avec un air blasé :

- Debout, il faut qu'on jette tous tes vêtements, sinon tu vas mettre de cette saloperie partout dans l'appart.

Sherlock se lève docilement, tout en me lançant un regard étrange de sous ses sourcils froncés.

Il étend les bras et je lui déboutonne rapidement sa chemise, vaguement mal à l'aise après l'incident de l'autre jour. Sa haute taille me gêne également. Il me fixe si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il est une sorte de chauve-souris géante prête à me tomber dessus au moindre faux pas.

Un fois sa chemise ouverte, je l'aide à s'en débarrasser. Le vêtement finit rapidement dans le sac poubelle. Aussitôt, je reprends un regard professionnel devant les multiples coupures qui traversent son torse.

- N'oublie pas mon pantalon, John.

Il y a presque de l'amusement dans sa voix et je ne peux retenir un claquement de langue agacé.

- Oui, oui…

Je lève un sourcil moqueur. Qu'est ce qu'il croit celui-là ? Je suis médecin et je vois des hémorroïdes à longueur de journées. Comme si baisser son froc allait m'impressionner. Sherlock me renvoie mon regard tandis que je glisse mes doigts sur sa braguette pour déloger le bouton et baisser la fermeture. D'un geste vif, je descends son pantalon sur ses genoux et alors qu'il reste totalement immobile, je le pointe de l'index d'un air menaçant, sans pour autant trouver mes mots, alors finalement c'est Sherlock qui prend la parole :

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non, ironisais-je, j'adorerai m'échiner à descendre ton pantalon trop serré pour t'en sortir alors qu'il suffirait que tu te tortilles pour t'en débarrasser.

Sherlock sourit et je repensais soudainement à notre visite à Buckingham Palace. Sherlock se gondola de façon étrange jusqu'à ce que son pantalon atterrisse sur ses chevilles. Je fus prit d'un fou rire nerveux dans lequel il me rejoignit bientôt.

Après avoir libéré ses pieds, il se rassit sur le canapé et me tendit ses pieds avec malice :

- Un coup de main pour les chaussettes ?

- Je ne crois pas que tes chaussettes aient été atteintes par ta substance explosive Sherlock.

- Oui, mais ça me parait extrêmement douteux que d'être nu avec ses chaussettes.

- Tu n'es pas tout nu ! protestais-je en tirant tout de même sur les deux sous-vêtements avant de les jeter le plus loin possible.

- Pour l'instant. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour ça.

Je fis une grimace en voyant que le liquide corrosif avait traversé son pantalon et formait une tâche humide sur les sous-vêtements de mon colocataire.

- Oh putain Sherlock !

- Dépêche-toi, je vais commencer à saigner sur le tapis.

- Oui et bien excuse-moi de m'intéresser d'abord à ton futur pénis désintégré.

Tout en regardant soigneusement ailleurs, je fis glisser son dernier vêtement le long de ses jambes et le jetai avec soulagement dans le sac poubelle. Avec le même détachement, je lui lançai le gant de toilette et la serviette tout en plaçant la bassine à sa droite.

Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il ne pourrait pas se laver tout seul. J'entendis sa voix de baryton qui murmura d'un ton goguenard :

- Tu rougis, John…

Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, je me mis à rire, pas gêné du tout que Sherlock m'ait percé à jour :

- Oui. Oui, je suppose que je rougis, Sherlock.

Avec maladresse, je saisis le gant de toilette et le plongeait dans la bassine avant de l'essorer au dessus de l'aine de Sherlock qui glapit sous la sensation de l'eau glacé tout en me traitant de tous les noms.

- On va se contenter de ça pour le moment.

Je lui jetais la serviette par-dessus les hanches, puis m'asseyant à côté de lui, je me mis à désinfecter les plaies une par une après avoir soigneusement retiré les bouts de verres de la chair.

**POV Sherlock**

A quel moment est-ce que tu as basculé ?

Jusqu'ici tu as été remarquablement normal. Professionnel comme il faut. Mal à l'aise comme il faut.

Je sens tes yeux qui glissent sur moi pendant que tu me soignes et tu es soudain incroyablement doux et précautionneux. J'ai l'impression d'être l'objet chéri de ton attention et c'est moi qui suis troublé soudain.

Tu n'as plus du tout l'air mal à l'aise. Juste précautionneux et presque… Heureux.

Tu passes un temps incroyable à soigner mes mains. Parfois, quand ma peau frôle la tienne, j'ai la sensation de te faire frémir, mais peut-être que cela ne se passe que dans ma tête.

Je me demande ce que ça ferait de t'embrasser. Un baiser est peut-être acceptable...

Et de coucher avec toi ?

L'imaginer me procure une sensation douceâtre de nausée.

Mon corps contre celui d'un autre. Ma sueur mêlée à la tienne. Je frissonne d'angoisse.

Est-ce que tu resterais si je comblais le désir de sexe en toi ?

Depuis combien de temps ses pensées tournent en rond dans ma tête ?

Je regarde avec fascination mes mains bandées.

- Merci beaucoup John, murmurais-je.

Le silence me répond et je retourne à mes pensées.

Depuis une heure déjà, tu es allé chercher de quoi manger ce soir.

Je ne m'en rendrai pas compte avant que tu ne rentres…

**Haut du formulaire**

**Bas du formulaire**

**POV John **

Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, Sherlock se montra étrangement complaisant. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu à résoudre une affaire particulièrement complexe qui lui avait donné des orgasmes neuronaux. J'avais même mis la main sur l'endroit où il avait caché ses cigarettes et les lui avait confisquées. Et il n'avait rien dit !

La seule chose qui m'avait légèrement interpellé était que Sherlock avait de plus en plus la manie de me parler durant mon absence. Mais si ça pouvait me permettre une plus grande liberté, je n'allais pas me plaindre.

Sherlock était gentil, serviable, presque câlin le soir quand il se collait contre moi pour regarder la télé, les yeux embués de sommeil.

J'en profitais pour sortir beaucoup, afin de rendre visite à ma copine du moment qui était la nana la plus sympa avec qui j'étais sorti depuis une sacrée décennie.

J'étais parti pour la rejoindre ce jour-là mais mes projets furent réduits à néant...

Cependant ce ne fût pas complètement la faute de Sherlock pour une fois...

Il était même d'une humeur particulièrement complaisante puisqu'en sortant de la salle de bain, rasé de frais, je le trouvai en train de disputer une partie de « Qui-est-ce ? » avec Mycroft – partie qui avait la particularité de n'être jouée qu'en posant une seule question, on ne déconnait pas avec ces deux là-.

J'étais en train d'enfiler ma veste quand mon téléphone bipa en même temps que celui de Sherlock.

Je jetai un œil au texto de Lestrade qui nous suppliait ardemment de lui donner un coup de main immédiat dans une affaire de gangs qui tournait mal. Ils avaient déjà plusieurs blessés dans leurs rangs, un tueur s'était glissé parmi des otages et Lestrade comptait bien sur Sherlock pour le démasquer.

Sherlock me lança un regard aiguisé :

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Doc' ? Tu annules ton rendez-vous pour te joindre à moi ?

J'hésitai un instant. Après tout, j'avais déjà vu Elisabeth deux fois cette semaine. J'acquiesçai rapidement et envoyai un message rapide à la jeune femme.

Sherlock bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds et enfila son manteau en le faisant virevolter autour de lui de façon théâtrale.

- Tu ne finis pas notre partie ? protesta Mycroft en se retournant vers nous. Tu n'as même pas encore posé de question !

- C'est inutile, je sais que tu as choisi ce bonhomme ridicule avec des cheveux blancs, des lunettes et de grosses joues.

Je jetai un regard à la carte de Mycroft et fit une moue faussement impressionnée.

- Comment est ce que tu as fait ? demandais-je, avec un petit sourire émerveillé accroché aux lèvres.

Sherlock me montra un visage bouffi d'orgueil :

- Très facile ! Mycroft a jeté trois fois un œil à la pendule de la cuisine, ce qui signifie qu'il a faim. Cependant, il lui faudra attendre midi s'il ne veut pas faire une entorse à son régime. C'est pour ça qu'il a choisi inconsciemment le personnage le plus gros, afin de se faire culpabiliser.

- Pourquoi ne pas choisir un personnage maigre au contraire, pour se donner du courage ?

Sherlock répondit du tac-au-tac tout en faisant ses lacets :

- Parce que je connais mon frère et ses penchants masochistes...

Sherlock fit une grimace auquel Mycroft répondit par un rictus. Celui-ci se leva et nous accompagna jusqu'à la porte tandis que nous disparaissions dans les escaliers :

- Et bonne chance pour ton plan, mon cher frère, claironna t-il.

Nous avons sauté dans le premier Taxi et je lui demandai :

- Ton plan ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

Sherlock se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa au dehors en fronçant le nez :

- Rien d'important. Un truc qui concerne le sulfate de zinc.

Sans dire que l'enquête du jour se révéla un fiasco, elle nous fit cependant très peur. Le groupe criminel que l'équipe de Lestrade essayait de dissoudre était remarquablement bien organisé et ils étaient nombreux.

Certes, il avait fallu 7 mn montre en main pour que Sherlock trouve le coupable en prouvant par A plus B que « Regardez ses chaussures ! Même vous devriez être capable de voir ça ! Il y a sur le cuir le même dépôt de poussière rouge que celles sur les chaussures de ses complices. Cette poussière vient des souterrains au sous-sol qu'ils ont emprunté pour parvenir à l'intérieur de l'entreprise ! C'est totalement enfantin ! ».

Et puis tout s'est emballé. Les terroristes se sachant découverts, ils ont ouvert le feu et tout le reste n'était plus qu'une immense panique où Lestrade était actuellement en train de patauger pour protéger les civils au mieux.

Une balle avait effleuré mon cuir chevelu et je tentais d'ignorer le sang frais qui coulait sur mon front. La tête me tourna vaguement. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis que Sherlock se trouvait auprès de moi. Il passa un bras autour de mon épaule avant de m'entraîner vers une sortie.

Il me traîna jusqu'à un bureau quelconque et m'aida à m'appuyer contre un mur. Des tâches de lumières dansaient devant mes yeux bien que la pièce soit plongée dans l'obscurité et les vertiges augmentèrent. Un bruit de course retentit dans le couloir.

- Sherlock, murmurais-je en m'agrippant furieusement à son duffle-coat.

- Tais-toi, murmura t-il contre ma bouche tout en m'aidant à marcher pour nous dissimuler contre une colonne en plâtre.

La porte fût ouverte brutalement et Sherlock me serra contre lui tandis que nous retînmes nos souffles.

Le malfaiteur alluma la lumière et un néon sinistre s'alluma à moitié, clignotant par intermittence, baignant la pièce d'un éclat jaunâtre. Je devinais la silhouette de l'homme qui balaya la pièce du regard, son arme à la main.

J'avais le nez dans l'écharpe de Sherlock, juste entre les deux pans relevé de son col et il me regardait. Ses pommettes étaient rosies par l'action et le sang battait à ses tempes. Son bras s'enroula silencieusement autour de mon épaule, ses doigts contre mon cou, et je fus complètement submergé par son odeur.

Derrière nous, l'homme sortit de la pièce en fermant grossièrement la porte.

Nous restâmes seuls dans le silence. Sherlock ne desserra pas sa prise.

Je ne sais pas très bien combien de temps nous restâmes comme ça mais au bout d'un certain temps je me sentis raide et j'essayai de me sortir de son emprise, mais il résista.

- Sherlock, marmonnais-je... Je vais mettre du sang partout sur ton manteau.

- ...

- Sherlock ?

Je levai les yeux vers son visage éclairé une seconde sur deux par la lumière glauque du néon. Les yeux étaient presque noirs, mangé par une pupille énorme et les lèvres étaient pincées.

Au bout d'un instant d'hésitation, je sentis la main qui me tenait la nuque s'enfoncer dans ma chair et Sherlock se pencha vers mon visage.

Ses lèvres embrassèrent ma tempe humide de sang avec une tendresse qui me fit presque mal. Mon cœur rata quelques battements.

Il embrassa mes joues, mon nez, mes yeux, tandis que je n'arrivais pas à faire quoi que ce soit à part fixer son visage parfait d'un air hébété. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa alors que ses doigts labourèrent ma peau.

Quand il se pencha vers ma bouche, mes yeux se dilatèrent et mes deux mains agrippèrent son col pour l'arrêter.

Ma voix se fit sourde, grondante, autoritaire :

- Non !

Il ne recula pas plus qu'il ne s'avança et ce fût une bataille entre nos deux regards. C'est à cet instant que je pris totalement conscience de ses doigts contre ma jugulaire.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Réalisai-je avec effroi. Il est en train de mesurer mon pouls, nous sommes en pleine expérience... »

Pendant quelques secondes, la tension fut si insupportable que je me demandai si j'allais devoir frapper le détective pour qu'il recule.

Heureusement, à cet instant-là, Lestrade entra dans la pièce avec Anderson, tout en appelant :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aussitôt Sherlock recula et j'expirai bruyamment.

- Nous sommes là !

Je sortis en titubant :

- Sainte merde ! Merci !

Sherlock leva les sourcils très haut mais son visage demeura impénétrable.

L'affaire étant close et les malfrats en route pour un petit séjour derrière les barreaux, tout redevint calme de façon presque surréaliste.

Je me suis retrouvé assis dehors, entouré de sirènes de police, avec une couverture sur les épaules et un bandage à la tête. Au loin, des otages pleuraient pendant que la police prenait leurs dépositions.

J'avais un verre d'eau dans la main et la sensation de nager dans le brouillard.

Sherlock s'approcha de moi :

- J'ai appelé un taxi. Il nous attend.

- Je vais rentrer à pied, merci.

- Ça va aller pour ta blessure ?

J'opinai d'un hochement rapide de la tête. Il hésita un instant puis s'éloigna. Je l'appelais brutalement :

- Sherlock !

Il se retourna à moitié et je continuai d'air buté :

- Il va falloir qu'on parle quand je serais rentré.

Il me sourit distraitement, tendrement :

- Oui, John. Il va falloir qu'on parle.

Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre du haut de ses grandes jambes et rajouta :

- Je t'attendrai...

_A suivre!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce que veulent les autres**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Sherlock appartient à Conan Doyle, son interprétation moderne à Moffat et Benedict et Martin s'auto-appartiennent.**

**Ce qui m'appartient un peu sont mes rêves 3**

**Rating : M, on y arrive**

**Chapitre 2: La théorie de la chromatographie**

_Où suis-je ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Que dois-je faire encore ?  
Quel transport me saisit ? Quel chagrin me dévore ?  
Errante, et sans dessein, je cours dans ce palais.  
Ah ! Ne puis-je savoir si j'aime ou si je hais ?_

_Andromaque, Racine_

**POV John**

J'aurais aimé que la rue soit bondée. Pleine de gens qui courent et qui parlent trop fort dans leurs téléphones portables.

Vêtements criards, talons qui claquent, adolescentes hurlantes et voitures diffusant leur mauvaise musique à outrance.

Des stimulations visuelles et auditives pour brouiller les pistes dans mes pensées. Pour foutre le bordel dans mon raisonnement car NON NON NON je ne veux pas penser ce soir.

La rue est vide. Morne.

Les phares d'une voiture solitaire se reflètent dans les yeux d'un chat noir, tapi dans une ruelle.

Voilà… Elle est partie.

Il reste le bruit de mes pieds sur le bitume. Il reste mon ombre qui s'agrandit puis rapetisse et meurt, avant de croître à nouveau, au rythme des lampadaires.

Quelque chose a été brisé et je me sens tellement tellement furieux contre toi.

Ah ! Ca y est ! Dans ma tête, Sherlock est devenu toi. Nous sommes à égalité, j'espère que tu es content, oh mon ultime interlocuteur.

Que se passe t-il dans ta tête ? A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Il y avait cette famille - la mienne - où je me sentais mal à l'aise... Il y avait l'armée, puis la guerre, où je me suis lancé pour échapper aux petites normes, aux conventions rigides de ma famille modeste mais pieuse.

La guerre qui a ébranlé mon corps et fragilisé mon esprit.

Il y a les amis et les femmes, auprès de qui je trouve des instants de bonheur et de plaisir avant de me sentir entre deux eaux, incapable d'être à ma place dans leur société envahie de codes.

Enfin, il y a toi.

Toi, toi, toi, créature surnaturelle qui m'a fait une place dans ton nid, entre deux charognes que tu as dévorées, entre deux énigmes qui préservent ton mystère.

Toi.

De bric et de broc constitué. Mi-loutre, mi-échassier. D'orgueil et d'angoisses mêlées. De thé et de robe de chambre paré.

Quelques organes dans le congélateur, trois coups de feu et un smiley dessiné sur le mur, tout roule !

Voilà ce que je connais !

Voilà, moi, ce que j'aime et ce qui est ma stabilité.

J'aime ton détachement, j'aime le danger qui entoure nos vies, j'aime cette façon que tu as de me traiter comme ton larbin et de me montrer de façon sporadique, qu'en fait je compte plus pour toi que ce que tu veux bien assumer.

Mais ça doit s'arrêter là.

J'aime penser que je suis ton meilleur ami, ton lien avec le monde des autres.

Mais avec un baiser, tu viens de bousiller les règles.

Tu viens de piétiner la seule chose importante, la seule chose stable que j'ai dans ma vie et je m'en veux atrocement de ne pas avoir su voir.

Je repense à tes doigts sur mon cou. Suis-je une énième expérience?

Pitié dis-moi que oui ! Dis-moi que je suis une expérience absurde sur comment faire augmenter le rythme cardiaque des gens en leur faisant de mauvaises blagues. Dis-moi surtout que tu ne m'aimes pas, dis moi que tu ne me désires pas, et que rien rien ne changera JAMAIS JAMAIS JAMAIS.

Que nous serons toujours toi et moi, juste des molécules différentes dans le même soluté.

Deux molécules qui se côtoient sans jamais en créer de nouvelles.

Ton visage mélancolique m'apparaît. Celui que tu avais quand tu m'as dit que tu m'attendrais.

Je flippe tellement que j'ai les entrailles noués.

Baker Street s'ouvre devant moi.

Comme si j'avais une prémonition je lève les yeux. Sur le ciel noir, je ne distingue pas ta silhouette sur le toit, mais je vois briller l'extrémité rougeoyante de ton mégot.

J'arrive...

**POV Sherlock**

Je t'ai vu venir depuis la rue, c'est pourquoi je ne ressentis pas de surprise quand la porte se mit à grincer. Et maintenant tu es devant moi. Tu as l'air calme. Mais pas serein.

- A quoi ça sert que je cache tes cigarettes si tu en rachètes d'autres ?

La fumée s'échappe de mes lèvres et dessine dans les airs des estampes japonaises, des bouquets de fleurs et de feuilles sur le papier du ciel. Il n'y a rien à répondre mais je ne peux pas déjà te laisser avoir le dernier mot :

- Tu en veux une ?

Tu as l'air vieux soudain. Tu opines doucement du chef. Je remarque ton air fuyant. Je remarque aussi les graines des fleurs sébacées qui se sont accrochées sur ton jean. Tu as traînassé au parc parce que tu ne voulais pas rentrer tout de suite… Tu avais peur de ce que j'avais à te dire et vu ton empressement à prendre une cigarette, c'est toujours le cas.

Profites donc de ces quelques secondes de répit…

Tu attrapes nerveusement la cigarette que je te tends et après l'avoir accrochée à tes lèvres, tu me regardes d'un air interrogatif en cherchant le briquet des yeux.

Avec un sourire travaillé, je me penche vers toi et enflamme ta cigarette du bout de la mienne. Je te vois rougir et te raidir sans te départir de ton sang-froid.

Tu tires une première bouffée où tu choisis de crapoter pour le plaisir de voir la fumée filer entre tes lèvres. Tu ne sembles pas vouloir commencer la conversation alors je m'en charge :

- Tu voulais qu'on parle, John…

Tu acquiesces silencieusement avant de répondre d'une voix claire et nette :

- Si je ne t'en avais pas empêché, tu m'aurais embrassé tout à l'heure…

- Oui. Je suppose que je l'aurais fait.

- Pourquoi ?

Tu sembles regretter d'avoir répondu si vite. Je m'approche lentement de la balustrade et je m'accoude le dos contre. Derrière moi, la lumière de la grande roue berce la ville.

- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander John. Un truc qui me hante mais je pense que je n'osais pas, tout simplement…

- …

Je n'arrive pas à le dire. Ma demande a l'air ridicule mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer comme nous le faisons actuellement. Pour toi le silence a l'air pire que si je t'insultais. Tu tires si fort sur le filtre de la cigarette que celle-ci se consume à toute vitesse.

Puisqu'il le faut, je finis par me jeter à l'eau :

- J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de sortir avec des filles… Que tu arrêtes complètement.

John me regarde d'un air bouche bée et je crois qu'il va perdre sa cigarette. Je rajoute précipitamment :

- Ce qui ne signifie pas que je désirerai que tu sortes dehors avec des garçons non plus, évidement.

Je lui laisse un temps de réflexion pour qu'il puisse assimiler ce que je viens de lui dire.

John a un rire incrédule :

- Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu es en train de me demander, exactement ?!

Ma voix tremble un peu :

- Je… Je sais parfaitement que tu as certains besoins… D'ordre sensuel. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je sais que pour toi ce serait quelque chose de difficile à gérer au premier abord mais…

Je me sens prêt à assouvir toutes tes pulsions si tu le désires… Tant qu'elles ne posent pas de problèmes d'un point de vue anatomique, bien sûr…

- D'un point de vue anatomique ?!

Les yeux de John lui sortent de la tête et je soupire. Ah mon Dieu, je déteste quand tu répètes ce que je viens de dire.

- Oui, je veux dire par là que si je me sens prêt à avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi, il te faudra faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion si tu veux que je me fasse opérer.

- QUOI ?!

John jette sa cigarette à terre, l'écrase d'un pied et se met à faire les cent pas d'un air complètement désemparé :

- OH MON DIEU ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'est pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer…

Je fronce les sourcils :

- Et qu'est ce que tu avais imaginé ?

- Que c'était une expérience pour voir ma réaction? Que tu étais amoureux de moi, quelque chose de ce goût là ?!

- … Oh.

Je ne sais trop que dire à cette déclaration, ni ne cherche trop savoir à quel point ces hypothèses sont justes ou fausses. Je tente de le raisonner, car John est apparemment en train de faire une sorte de crise d'angoisse.

- John… Crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne te propose pas ça sur un coup de tête. J'ai beaucoup pesé le pour et le contre et je t'ai observé. Je sais que tu te prétends de façon absurde totalement hétéro mais ce genre de choses t'a été inculqué dès la naissance par une éducation particulièrement rigide. Bien que ta sœur soit elle-même lesbienne, ça ne remet pas en cause l'image de la virilité qui t'a été enfoncée dans la tête mais tout ça est ridicule…

John s'est arrêté de marcher et il me foudroie du regard :

- Sherlock…

Le ton est menaçant. Je cligne des yeux et inspire pour ne pas me laisser distraire :

- John ! Je t'ai observé – tu sais bien que je suis bon à ça - et crois-moi, il y a parfois des regards que tu poses sur moi qui n'ont rien d'anodin. C'est mon boulot de voir ce genre de signes… Tu _es_ attiré physiquement par moi.

Cette fois John se passe les mains dans les cheveux et je le surprends à sourire, ce qui n'est pas forcément un bon signe. Son visage se teinte de compassion avant qu'il ne parle et cela me déplait au plus haut point :

- Oh Sherlock… Malgré tes études nombreuses sur le sujet, tu ne comprends pas grand-chose aux sentiments, pas vrai ? Oui, je l'avoue. Je te trouve beau. Je te trouve désirable. C'est le cas d'énormément de femmes que je croise dans la rue. De quelques hommes aussi, bien que ce soit extrêmement plus rare… Nous sommes sensibles aux stimuli que nous envoient les autres et nous y répondons physiquement, ce sont des réflexes. J'aime regarder une belle femme mais je ne veux pas coucher avec chaque belle femme que je vois. Il m'arrive de te trouver beau mais jamais je n'ai imaginé que je pourrais aller plus loin avec toi. Et je n'en ai pas envie. La question de savoir si je suis hétérosexuel ou non n'est même pas à mettre sur le tapis…

Chacune de tes paroles me gagnent et semblent embrouiller davantage mon discours. Mais John reprend, d'un air sérieux toutefois :

- Il y a un autre problème Sherlock : tu n'as jamais eu personne dans ta vie je crois… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en est du sexe mais je suppose que tu es vierge – arrête moi si je me trompe. Alors il est important que tu répondes à la question que je vais te poser : est-ce que tu as ENVIE de coucher avec moi ?

D'un air gêné, j'écrase mon mégot contre la balustrade :

- Oh. Hum. Et bien. S'il faut que je sois parfaitement sincère… Non, pas vraiment… Mais je suis tout à fait capable de simuler.

Avant même de voir l'expression de John, je savais que ce n'étais pas la bonne réponse. Je tente de me rattraper en puisant en moi des trésors de sincérité :

- Mais… J'avais vraiment envie de t'embrasser. J'étais curieux, je crois. Le baiser c'est… Deux personnes qui se connectent, comme deux molécules qui interagissent pour en former une nouvelle et il se trouve que… J'aime la métaphore.

John hausse les sourcils :

- On peut appliquer la même métaphore à l'acte sexuel Sherlock…

- Oui, mais le centre de la pensée est plus esthétique. Et puis la pénétration… Ce n'est pas…

Je fais une grimace involontaire avant de poser le dernier mot du bout des lèvres :

- Hygiénique…

La réponse semble presque te faire rire, John. Ton expression est ouvertement moqueuse maintenant, mais la lueur qui danse au fond de tes prunelles a quelque chose d'agressif alors je reste sur mes gardes quand tu reprends la parole.

- Ok. Ok, Sherlock, je suis infiniment… flatté… que tu envisages de te prostituer tout en passant outre tes habitudes en matière de propreté afin de satisfaire ma libido. Ce qui me dépasse, c'est pourquoi ?

Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, tu me coupes :

- Et oui, j'ai compris que c'était pour que j'arrête de voir mes conquêtes. Mais pourquoi ?

Il faut donc que je te donne un nouvelle élément qui concerne mon ressenti à ton égard. Je te l'offre du bout des lèvres :

- Et bien… Quand tu n'es pas là, je me sens souvent triste.

Ca n'a pas l'air de te surprendre, tu réponds du tac-au-tac :

- Triste comment ?

- Comme un vide à l'intérieur.

- Tu te sens seul ?

- …

- Sherlock ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Je me sens seul sans toi.

Tes yeux s'éclairent comme si tu avais atteint un état de compréhension qui me dépasse :

- Ok. Est-ce que tu te sens seul aussi quand je vais acheter du lait ?

- Oui. Quand tu vas au travail aussi. Mais ce n'est pas pareil, tu n'y restes pas la nuit. C'est la nuit le pire…

John ferme les yeux et les frotte doucement avec le pouce et l'index, comme s'il réfléchissait :

- Est-ce que tu te sens seul aussi quand tu es sur une affaire ou quand tu es avec Mycroft ? Même si je ne suis pas là ?

Je réprime un soupir, car je sais d'avance où tu vas et ça ne me plaît pas :

- Non, c'est… acceptable.

- A la bonne heure ! Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir plutôt organisé un emploi du temps où nous nous emploierions à te baby-sitter par roulement, plutôt que d'essayer de mettre ton nez dans ma vie sexuelle ?

Je ne réponds pas.

Ta question semble mettre fin à la possibilité effrayante et fascinante de ma bouche sur la tienne.

Le silence s'éternise et tu perds patience :

- Ok Sherlock. Puisque tu ne dis plus rien, je considère que cette conversation est close. N'en parlons juste plus et j'appellerai ton frère et Lestrade pour qu'on essaie de mettre fin à ton petit problème… d'ennui chronique… De mon côté, je vais prendre exemple sur toi et… Je vais juste oublier tout ça… Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à rajouter ?

D'autant que j'en sache, aucune émotion ne filtre sur mon visage mais quelque chose dans ma poitrine semble hurler: NON NON NON !

John me fixe, se penche pour ramasser ce qui reste de sa cigarette, et avant de se retourner ajoute :

- Bien…

Alors voilà. Tout est dit ? Je vois ton dos qui s'éloigne et alors je ne peux m'empêcher de m'éloigner de cette balustrade et je crie :

- John !

Tu te retournes et je vois ton regard se métamorphoser sous l'inquiétude quand tu vois l'expression de mon visage.

L'espace d'un instant je me mets à trembler de tous mes membres. La peur est dans mes yeux, violente et terrible. Le masque est à terre. Je me lance dans mon monologue :

- John, je me moque toujours de tes conquêtes ! Jamais aucune d'entre elles n'est arrivée à ta cheville et elles ne te méritent juste pas ! Parce qu'il faut être quelqu'un de spécial pour mériter cette personne qui est juste… Toi ! Mais cela arrivera un jour… Un jour, tu rencontreras une femme qui te mérite, peut-être même quelqu'un de plus intelligent que moi, même si la probabilité est faible. Mais il ne sera pas dur de trouver plus drôle, plus ouvert pour faire toutes ces choses de la vie qui m'ennuient, de trouver simplement quelqu'un qui puisse te rendre heureux.

Tu ne mouftes pas. Je continue :

- Le jour où tu auras trouvé cette personne, est ce que tu vas me laisser ?

Silence.

Une légère pluie fine se met à tomber.

- Tu vas me laisser ?

Le bruit des gouttes sur le sol ne rend pas ton silence moins intolérable. Le cri qui sort de ma bouche est grave, guttural :

- Réponds John !

Le crachin augmente de façon brutale et l'eau se met à coller tes cheveux sur ton front, trempant ton bandage. Tu as ce même air malheureux et perdu que ces chiots qu'on abandonne dans des cartons en bas de la rue.

- Sherlock…

Ta voix est étranglée.

Je cligne des yeux pour chasser les gouttes qui s'accrochent à mes cils et ferme les poings pour en maîtriser le tremblement. Le baryton qui s'échappe de mes lèvres se mêle aux clapotis ambiants :

- S'il te plait ne me parle pas de roulement et de baby-sitting. Ne me refile pas à quelqu'un d'autre sur ce ton détaché, comme si je faisais un caprice… La proposition que je t'ai faite, bien sûr que tu n'es pas obligé de l'accepter, mais je te demande, si je suis juste un peu une personne importante pour toi, d'y réfléchir. Au moins une poignée de jours…

- …

- Tu le feras ?

Tu me dévisages lentement, et puis tu jettes un regard inconscient sur mon corps avant de souffler :

- Je te donnerai une réponse. C'est promis…

Et puis pour dissiper le malaise, tu fais un très léger sourire. Forcé semble t-il.

- On redescend ? Je crois qu'il va me falloir une bonne tasse de thé…

**POV John :**

_Deux jours plus tard_

Il y avait une voiture noire garée devant le 221B Baker Street et il ne me fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour la reconnaître.

- Sherlock, la voiture de ton frère est juste en bas de la rue. Ca fait une heure qu'elle est là et personne n'en est sorti.

Sherlock était assis devant son bureau et triait des anciens articles de journaux qui relataient des enquêtes qui lui avaient parues fumeuses. En première page se trouvait l'affaire du jeune homme noyé dont on n'avait jamais retrouvé les chaussures. Le détective se tourna à moitié en ma direction, le nez légèrement froncé :

- Il n'en sortira pas. Il attend que tu ailles le rejoindre.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Avec le temps j'aurais dû me faire à l'originalité des Holmes.

Sherlock soupira et se tourna vers moi, très beau dans sa longue robe de chambre en soie bleue :

- S'il avait désiré me voir, il m'aurait bombardé de textos agaçants avant ou bien il serait monté directement ici et serait entré sans frapper. Il reste dans sa voiture donc il veut te parler. Sans que je vous entende.

- Tu as une idée de ce qu'il veut ?

- Oh, je pense qu'il dût avoir vent de notre petite discussion en haut de l'immeuble et il veut un compte-rendu dans les plus brefs délais.

- …

Depuis que nous sommes redescendus du toit l'autre jour, c'est la première fois que Sherlock y fait une allusion plus ou moins directe. La vie a repris son cours comme si de rien n'était dans notre appartement. Sherlock est envahissant et orgueilleux. Il paresse comme un pacha en réclamant son thé et en recevant ses « clients ».

J'essaie de faire de même mais… Quand il ne me regarde pas, mes yeux glissent dans son dos et j'essaie d'imaginer avec perplexité mes mains sur ses omoplates.

La sensation est étrange. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente qui fantasme sur un acteur irréel et inaccessible. Et puis je me souvins que Sherlock étais toujours Sherlock. Ma parfaite « drama queen » qui se flatte de pouvoir parfaitement simuler et une pointe de tristesse me parcourut avant de laisser filer un petit rire désabusé.

- Quoi ? demande Sherlock en levant subrepticement les sourcils.

- Rien, lui répondis-je en enfilant mes chaussures, avant de descendre les escaliers.

Un fois dans la rue, je fis un geste impatient au chauffeur pour lui signifier que je n'avais pas besoin qu'on m'ouvre la porte et me glissais avec une légère appréhension aux côtés de Mycroft Holmes.

Sous le regard de l'aîné des Holmes, j'inclinais la tête un instant en guise de salut qu'il me rendit.

- John.

- Mycroft…

- John, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins et mon temps est précieux. Depuis quelques semaines, mes caméras ont enregistré des images que je trouve… Préoccupantes. Bien que Sherlock ne m'ait pas laissé l'opportunité de glisser des mouchards dans votre appartement, votre rue est néanmoins sous haute surveillance. Vous devez savoir que depuis quelques semaines, Sherlock est nettement en rechute en ce qui concerne le tabac. Vous comprendrez que cela puisse m'inquiéter ?

- Oui, je comprends.

Je comprenais aussi que Mycroft n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

- J'ai également remarqué une conversation entre mon frère et vous sur le toit du 221 B, il y a de ça deux jours, et sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, vous aviez l'air tous les deux profondément bouleversés.

Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour me décider à tout raconter à Mycroft. Je suppose qu'en temps normal, je lui aurais ri au nez, mais la situation présente faisait que j'avais besoin de conseils, et qui pourrait mieux le faire que l'homme qui avait grandi avec Sherlock.

Mycroft m'écouta attentivement, le visage impassible et quand j'eus terminé mon récit, il me fixa longtemps avec attention.

- Je comprends la situation. Ca ressemble bien à mon frère. Qu'en est-il de votre côté John ? Avez-vous pris une décision ?

Je m'humectais les lèvres et répondis le plus sincèrement possible :

- Non… D'ailleurs, si je suis descendu, c'est uniquement dans l'espoir d'avoir un conseil. La situation est extrêmement compliquée. Sherlock est quelqu'un de très important pour moi et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais lui faire de la peine. En outre, Sherlock est extrêmement séduisant et je ne crois pas que j'aurais besoin de beaucoup me forcer pour le désirer de façon plus physique. Cependant…

- Cependant sans désir de sa part, le contrat semble moins alléchant…

-… Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Si j'accepte ce marché là, c'est comme si je promettais à Sherlock de rester avec lui pour toujours. Je lui vends ma liberté. Je n'aurais jamais d'enfant, ni de femme, ni de vie normale pour le restant de mes jours… L'addition me semble très amère pour recevoir comme tout payement les caresses froides d'un sociopathe asexué, aussi attirant soit-il.

- Je vous l'accorde.

Mycroft hésita puis se jeta à l'eau :

- J'ai quelques éléments à vous apporter mais ils ne vont pas vous plaire… Malgré votre position privilégiée auprès de lui, je ne crois pas que mon frère vous aie beaucoup parlé de son passé. Surtout son passé de… délinquant. Ou de junkie si vous préférez. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'une descente de police a eu lieu au tout début de votre cohabitation avec mon frère.

- …

- Sa dernière cure de désintoxication s'est terminée deux semaines avant votre rencontre. Ce n'était pas la première, loin de là. Après une cure, je ne l'ai jamais vu tenir sans rechuter plus de deux mois. Jamais jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez dans sa vie, John… Il ne se drogue plus depuis des années, parce que vous êtes là…

Je soupirai lourdement en posant ma tête entre mes mains :

- Ca ne peut pas être vrai…

- Je peux vous envoyer son dossier médical si vous avez des doutes.

- Inutile, je vous crois parfaitement capable de falsifier des documents. Avez-vous conscience que ce que vous faites s'apparente à du chantage affectif ?

Il me sourit d'un air faussement poli :

- Non, cela s'apparente plutôt à une menace. Si Sherlock rechute maintenant, je vous en tiendrais personnellement pour responsable.

- Non, vous ne le ferez pas. Vous aimez jouer au con Mycroft, mais en réalité vous êtes juste un homme bien qui s'inquiète pour son petit frère.

L'homme devant moi chercha ses mots, mais ne pût que prononcer une phrase un peu bateau et sans arguments :

- John, Sherlock et vous, c'est un petit peu comme…

J'eus un rire sans joie :

- Oui, je sais ! Deux molécules qui n'interagissent pas, dans le même soluté !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Peu importe. Private joke.

Je pris congé en étant aussi désœuvré que quand j'étais entré dans la voiture. Dans la rue, je levais les yeux vers les fenêtres de notre appartement. Sherlock observait à la dérobée, son violon dans les mains et un air totalement neutre sur le visage. Il se détourna lentement en m'apercevant.

Quand je fus de nouveau dans l'appartement, il était assis dans son fauteuil et jouait du violon. Je me glissais doucement derrière lui et avec une infinie compassion, j'entourais ses épaules de mes bras pour poser mon menton dans ses cheveux.

Il se crispa et son archet s'immobilisa en pleine envolée, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui donne ma réponse, mais voyant que je ne disais rien, il recommença a jouer.

**POV Sherlock**

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, j'ai su que quelque chose avait changé chez toi.

Quelqu'un d'autre n'aurais pas fait attention, mais moi j'ai remarqué ces petites choses.

Il y a eu le regard que tu m'as jeté en rentrant dans la pièce. Droit et direct. Tu m'as fixé pendant quelque secondes sans ciller avant d'aller te préparer un café noir, sans sucre.

Puis tu as mangé une tartine de confiture et tu as raté deux fois ta bouche, signe que tu étais ailleurs.

Enfin, tu t'es levé pour te rendre à la salle de bain et tu es revenu rasé de frais, dans des vêtements propres, repassés mais austères.

Tu sentais le savon mais tu n'avais pas mis de parfum.

Je te croise dans le salon et de nouveau tu me lances un regard droit et franc, un tantinet mélancolique.

Tu as pris une décision. J'en mettrai ma main à couper.

- Je vais sortir, ne m'attends pas pour le repas…

- Tu vas voir ta copine ?

Tu acquiesce lentement et puis après un dernier regard appuyé, tu refermes la porte de l'appartement derrière toi.

Mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine et une sensation très déplaisante d'espoir se répand dans mon corps. Dans quelques minutes, j'aurai maîtrisé ces sentiments uniquement provoqués par des influx chimiques.

Quelques minutes, c'est déjà trop long pour moi. Merci John, vraiment, pour cet effet horrible que tu as sur moi.

Mais peu importe. J'essaie de savourer pendant ces quelques minutes d'absurdité le goût de la victoire.

Tu as pris ta décision.

Je le lis sur tes vêtements et dans ton attitude.

Tu vas la larguer.

**POV John :**

- Alors c'est vraiment fini ?

Je tripote nerveusement l'anse de ma tasse de café tout en faisant une moue contrite et en baissant les yeux.

- Oui, je suis désolé.

La rue était ensoleillée, pour une fois – pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut uniquement quand je suis avec Sherlock ? - et il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le centre de Londres.

La terrasse où nous nous étions installés était calme et intime. Je contemplais absentement la jeune femme qui était devant moi en me demandant « pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que je la quitte déjà ? ».

Elle avait l'air plus surprise que triste ce qui me vexa un peu mais me soulagea tout autant.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'avais l'impression que ça se passait plutôt bien. On s'amusait drôlement et puis…

Elle cligna des deux yeux en même temps, ce qui lui donna un air coquin et je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser aux soirées que j'avais passées dans son appartement, quand nous avions fait l'amour dans le salon, par terre, comme des ados. Oublier ça. Oublier ça.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas ça. Je sais que c'est nul de dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais pour le coup, c'est vraiment de la mienne et de mon colloc'.

Elle haussa les sourcils, moqueuse :

- Ton colloc' ? Le type dont tu écris le blog ?

Je hochai la tête et ajoutai :

- Il ne veut pas que j'ai de copine. Il est extrêmement possessif.

J'allais supprimer intentionnellement le passage sur les relations intimes que je pourrais potentiellement avoir avec Sherlock.

Elisabeth se mit à rire et je lui fis une grimace gênée.

- Ok. Ton colocataire ne veux pas que tu ais de copines donc ok, tu me largues et on n'en parle plus ?

- Tu trouves ça enfantin ?

- Tu as besoin d'une réponse ?

- Je pense la même chose. Mais la situation est particulière et Sherlock n'est pas n'importe quel colocataire… Ca fait un bon moment que nous vivons ensemble maintenant et le fait de partager des expériences où nous risquons nos vies fait que nous avons une confiance et une intimité qui se rapporte plutôt à des membres de la même famille. Tu me suis ?

- Moui. Ca m'a l'air intéressant et malsain. Je suis un peu jalouse…

J'eu un léger rire. Sherlock avait raison en ce qui concernait l'humour, il fallait se méfier des filles drôles.

- Sherlock est quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Je peux même dire qu'il est de loin la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Mais en agissant tel qu'il le fait, il me vole ma liberté. Je me sens pris au piège et dans ces moments-là je le déteste tellement. J'ai dû tellement réfléchir afin de trouver une solution…

La jeune femme me regardait très sérieusement maintenant :

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Tu te souviens de cette phrase que j'aime dire de Sherlock et moi ?

- Le truc avec les molécules ?

- Oui. Dans un sens, même si nous sommes mélangés ensemble, il est possible de nous séparer. En fonction de ce que nous sommes, nous ne migrerons pas au même endroit.

- Tu veux dire une chromatographie.

- Oui. Peu importe à quel point nous avons l'air mélangé, en fait nous sommes deux et différents et il est possible de nous faire migrer dans des sens différents. Mais pour ça il faut un courant électrique.

- Une séparation douloureuse donc…

Elle me prit la main. Ca n'avait plus rien de séducteur. C'était juste réconfortant.

- John…

Je devais avoir l'air un peu pathétique.

Ma voix se mit à trembloter car je ne comprenais pas très bien moi-même à quel point ça allait être difficile :

- J'ai besoin de prendre du recul, tu comprends ? Si je ne te quittais pas, il aurait l'impression que je l'abandonne pour toi… Mais ce n'est pas ça… J'ai besoin d'être libre pour ne pas le détester.

Elle cligna des yeux et souffla :

- Oh mon Dieu. Tu déménages.

C'était une affirmation.

Elle continua, les yeux rivés aux miens :

- Quand ça ?

Je répondis d'une voix douloureuse, en retenant la peine qui me tordait le ventre :

- Demain.

- …

- Ma sœur va m'héberger le temps que je trouve quelque chose.

Elle ajouta encore :

- Il le sait ?

Je baissai les yeux, mal à l'aise d'être aussi lâche:

- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire…

**POV Sherlock **

_Le lendemain._

Le taxi s'arrête devant la porte du 221 B et j'en sors d'une humeur plutôt maussade. Pour une affaire intéressante, le dernier meurtre que m'a dégoté Lestrade était d'une banalité affligeante. Alors que je pensais rentrer plus tard, je suis déjà de retour pour l'heure pour le souper.

Avec un peu de chance, John, je t'intercepterai pour que tu cuisines avant que tu ne te fasses un de ces horribles sandwichs dont tu as parfois le secret. Je rabats mon col sur mon cou tout en ouvrant la porte.

Je monte les escaliers rapidement, avec une particulière envie de te retrouver. Pour savoir enfin !

La veille, tu es rentré avec un air si absorbé que j'ai préféré taire les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres. Nous avons mangé en silence, dans une ambiance à couper au couteau. A un moment, j'ai bien vu à ton attitude que tu essayais de me dire quelque chose, puis tu t'es muré derrière le masque de ta moue et tu as fini ton assiette sans un mot.

Quand je t'ai demandé si tu désirais m'accompagner dans mon enquête d'aujourd'hui, tu m'as éconduit en justifiant que tu avais des urgences à l'hôpital et que tu ne pouvais pas sécher ta consultation cette fois-ci.

Je rentre dans le salon :

- John ?

Seul le silence me répond. Apparemment, tu n'es pas encore revenu de ce que tu appelles « ton vrai travail ».

J'enlève mes chaussures d'un simple mouvement de pied d'une inélégance totale avant de m'effondrer dans mon fauteuil fétiche. Je pose mes mains l'une contre l'autre, en prière et je ferme les yeux. Je redessine ton visage dans mon palais mental.

Hier, avant d'aller te coucher, tu t'es arrêté sur le seuil de la porte et tu m'as dit :

« J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as demandé l'autre jour. Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant mais je le ferai demain soir, après ton enquête. »

Mais tous les palaces mentaux ont une fin. Je me fiche de ton toi imaginaire. Je veux que tu sois là !

Distraitement, je t'envoie un SMS pour savoir quand est-ce que tu rentres.

J'attends dix minutes et tu ne réponds pas…

Impossible de tenir en place ! Je me suis levé pour aller me servir un verre d'eau à la cuisine avant de faire les cent pas dans le salon.

Je m'ennuie déjà, être moi-même est un enfer…

Rentre vite ! Toujours pas de réponse à mon texto…

Je fais le tour du frigo – tiens, il y a une bonne bouteille de vin entre deux expériences en cours – pour le refermer avec morosité. Je jette un coup d'œil aux journaux. Je vérifie le blog. Je consulte mes mails.

Boring. Boring. Boring.

Et soudain je m'arrête. Le silence me répond. Je lève les yeux vers le plafond.

…

Comme un enfant qui a une bêtise en tête, je monte les marches qui mènent à l'étage d'un pas silencieux.

Et devant moi, il y a la porte de ta chambre. Close.

Je la touche du bout des doigts.

Ce soir que vas-tu me dire ?

Vas-tu me faire rentrer ici ?

Tu l'as quittée, elle, n'est ce pas ? Cela veut-il dire que tu acceptes mon marché ?

Je ne t'ai pas provoqué depuis que nous avons eu cette conversation. Je me suis contenté de porter mes chemises boutonnées jusqu'au cou et de te jeter des coups d'œil condescendants quand tu faisais des hypothèses erronées.

Le bois de la porte est lisse. Il a été poncé et verni.

Vas-tu m'attirer dans ton nid ce soir ? Vas-tu découvrir ma peau et la mordre ?

Un frisson parcourt mon échine alors que j'imagine tes doigts sur mes vertèbres.

Alors je vais entrer. Je vais me rouler dans tes draps et m'enivrer de ton odeur. Je vais me déguiser en oiseau pour me percher sur le bord de ta fenêtre. Je vais être un antique cauchemar pour me tordre sous ton sommier. Je vais porter des peignoirs sur ma peau nue et faire semblant de t'appartenir.

J'entre.

J'inspire.

C'est toi qui rentre dans mes narines et va jusqu'à mes poumons. Mais je ne te vois pas.

Je mets quelques secondes à m'habituer à l'obscurité mais quelque chose ne va pas.

D'un geste brutal, j'allume la lumière et mes yeux s'écarquillent de désarroi.

Le lit est impeccablement fait. Il porte le même dessus qui était là quand j'étais le seul locataire du 221B.

L'aspirateur a été passé dans la journée. L'air a cette odeur poussiéreuse de particules en suspension dans l'air.

Tes effets personnels ont disparu de la table de nuit et contre le mur, il y a une petite dizaine de cartons, fermés par du scotch brun.

_Oh temps suspends ton vol, et vous heures propices suspendez votre cours…_

Non.

Je ne veux pas.

Immobile face à l'évidence, face aux preuves, je refuse de voir.

Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

Non

NON

NON

NON !

Tu as arraché quelque chose dans mon ventre.

Je recule et ferme cette porte maudite qui se claque et redescend en courant les escaliers.

Je vais à la cuisine et ouvre les placards. Tes tasses ont disparu elles aussi !

Je me rends au salon et cherche des yeux tes chaussons. Introuvables.

Je reste bras ballants. Immense et décharné comme un échassier seul au milieu du brouillard.

Est-ce ta réponse ?

Es-tu lâche à ce point ?

Vas-tu au moins venir me dire en face que tu pars ou bien quelqu'un va-t-il venir chercher tes affaires ?

Je cherche à retenir le battement furieux de mon cœur mais il s'emballe et je panique.

Je ramasse au hasard un livre sur mon bureau et je m'apprête à le jeter contre un bibelot quelconque, pour faire passer ma colère en utilisant la violence, quand un bruit ténu attire mon attention.

Je me fige et tend l'oreille.

Quelque chose coule.

De l'eau.

Dans la salle de bain.

Tu es là.

Je m'approche en silence dans le couloir. L'âme au bord des lèvres. Prêt à te dévorer si tu pars, à t'adorer si tu restes.

Je pousse la porte d'une main, tout en ayant la désagréable impression d'inverser les rôles.

Tu es sous la douche. La vitre déforme ton image mais je t'entends haleter.

Appuyé contre le mur et la main sur ton sexe, je contemple la première image du toi sexuel qui ne vient pas de mon palais mental. Le toi sale. Le toi qui n'est pas guidé par sa raison mais par une danse moléculaire ancienne, profonde et animale. Le toi dans ce que tu es de plus organique et qui est à la fois un simple ensemble de rouages. Un automate de chair et de rouille.

Ta main se colle contre le verre et en tournant la tête, tu m'aperçois.

Ton visage déformé se décompose et nu, tu émerges de la cabine. Aussitôt tu m'interpelles d'un air paniqué :

- Sherlock !

Je recule et m'échappe.

Comment dit-on déjà ?

Ah oui.

La chasse est ouverte.

**POV John**

_Quelques instants plus tôt…_

En faisant mes cartons, cette après-midi, j'eu la profonde impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Mais je préfère me détester moi que toi, Sherlock.

Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière. Le sommeil m'a fui et je me suis retourné un nombre infini de fois avant de sombrer dans quelques heures de songes cauchemardesques.

Le matin, je me suis éveillé glacé dans ma propre sueur et tu étais déjà parti. Tant mieux.

Fondamentalement, je ne possédais pas grand-chose de matériel dans l'appartement que nous occupions.

Quand j'eus terminé de rassembler mes maigres effets, je me suis retrouvé face à face avec mon moi coupable, qui fuyait des yeux les miroirs, pour ne pas avoir honte.

J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas voir mon reflet.

Alors rapidement, j'ai couru au magasin le plus proche pour acheter de quoi faire un vrai repas.

Peut-être était-ce horrible, de te préparer un banquet d'adieu, mais je voulais que ce soir, nous prenions notre temps.

Je voulais te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur et que tu le comprennes.

Et le plus possible, j'essayais de ne pas imaginer ton visage, toi si fier, quand tu serais blessé.

Et puis, quand il n'y eut plus rien à faire, je suis retourné dans cette salle de bains où ne se trouvaient plus aucune de mes affaires et j'ai fait couler de l'eau dans la baignoire avant de m'y immerger à moitié.

J'étais si épuisé, que bercé par le clapotis du robinet, je me suis assoupi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là tandis que l'eau devenait de plus en plus froide.

C'est le bruit d'une porte qui claque qui m'a réveillé et je me suis dit innocemment que j'avais oublié de fermer la fenêtre du salon.

L'eau était à présent glacée et je suis sorti en frissonnant. J'avais même oublié de me savonner alors je me glissai sous le pommeau de douche et me réchauffai sous un jet brûlant tout en me disant qu'exceptionnellement, j'allais oublier d'être écolo.

Je me suis fait la réflexion que plus jamais je n'utiliserai cette douche. Qu'en partant du 221 Baker Street, je donnais une réponse à Sherlock. Je disais non à tout jamais à lui sur moi, à moi en lui et lui en moi.

Je clignai des yeux pour en chasser l'eau.

Avons-nous seulement été des molécules mélangées comme j'aime le penser ?

Mais non, les molécules qui s'accordent sont des ions négatifs avec des ions positifs et malheureusement, toi et moi sommes de la même polarité.

_Quel tissu de conneries !_

La fatigue me brouille les sens.

Je vois ton sourire dans ma tête et tu m'embrasses. Tes doigts dessinent des chemins secs sur mon torse en faisant rebondir l'eau.

Tout cela est un rêve.

Ma main cherche mon sexe.

Le toi de mes fantasmes a mon nom sur les lèvres et sa raison est brouillée par le plaisir.

Quand a mon désir pour toi, laisse-moi l'assumer juste pendant quelques minutes, mais je le déposerai devant la porte en partant tout à l'heure.

Mais voilà.

Le visage que je dessine si parfaitement en songe est là, tout déformé par le verre.

Oh mon Dieu, tu me regardes me toucher alors que je pense à toi !

Tu as croisé mon regard et tu recules.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

- Sherlock !

Comme un diable, je jaillis de la cabine et comme toutes mes serviettes sont déjà empaquetées, je me drape d'une de tes robes de chambre. Aussitôt la soie bleue s'imbibe d'eau et se colle à mon épiderme comme une seconde peau.

Une fois dans le couloir, je te cherche des yeux mais je ne t'aperçois nulle part.

J'hésite.

La main sur le papier peint, je scrute la pénombre à la recherche d'un endroit où tu pourrais te cacher.

Je retourne jusqu'au salon :

- Sherlock ? interpellais-je d'une voix faible.

La pièce est vide.

Comment fais-tu pour être aussi discret ?

Faisant le tour du propriétaire, je vérifie en premier la porte d'entrée, bien que je sois certain que je l'aurais entendue si tu l'avais claquée derrière toi.

Puis je jette un coup d'œil rapide dans ta chambre en passant par la cuisine.

L'angoisse remonte délicieusement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Puis elle devient de la peur.

Je me sens épié, espionné et vaguement en danger.

De plus, je suis toujours dans un état d'excitation à fleur de peau.

Mais d'habitude, tu es mon partenaire, Sherlock, pas mon adversaire.

J'appelle d'une voix forte afin de maîtriser mon trouble:

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

Et puis j'ai levé les yeux au plafond et la vérité s'est imposée à moi. J'ai fermé les yeux très fort en priant de toutes mes forces pour me tromper.

Je grimpe les marches pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre, tout en ayant la certitude d'être ta proie et comme je m'y attends, la porte est entrouverte.

Je la pousse en m'attendant à t'y trouver.

Mais tu n'y es pas.

Tu es derrière moi. Tes mains sur mon cou.

- Tu es trop prévisible, John...

Les doigts se serrent un peu autour de ma nuque et je devine ton annulaire sur ma jugulaire. Ca devient une habitude. Mais mon pouls reste stable.

Jamais je n'ai été aussi fier de te montrer que je savais garder mon sang-froid et que je n'avais pas peur.

J'eus un léger rire, un peu triste sans doute.

- Tu vas me tuer Sherlock ? C'est comme ça que ça se passe quand je ne t'obéis pas ?

Je me dégage de tes mains qui se détachent mollement.

Je me retourne tranquillement pour me retrouver face à ton visage vide.

Tes yeux bleus me fixent comme si tu me découvrais. Ce qui est peut-être le cas ? Peut-être pensais-tu que tu devinerais avec certitude mes moindres faits et gestes avant qu'ils n'arrivent ?

Avec un air navré, je pose ma main sur ta joue.

Et toi tu m'embrasses.

Tes longues mains ont entouré mon visage et ma peau a pris feu sous tes doigts.

Et moi, comme un fétu de paille, je n'ai pu que flamber joyeusement.

Parce que tu comprends, j'y étais encore, dans mon songe... Dans mon fantasme de toi, que je voulais déposer devant la porte.

J'ai agrippé tes épaules à travers ta foutue chemise violette, tu as descendu sans trop le vouloir quelques marches et tu m'as attiré à toi en t'accrochant à ma robe de chambre – la tienne en fait.

J'ai griffé le papier peint et je t'ai collé au mur. Tu as souri contre ma bouche. Comme un chat qui s'amuse.

J'ai haleté et je me suis détaché de ton souffle pour reprendre mes esprits…

- Sherlock, il faut qu'on parle…

Dans un grognement, tu as recommencé à me dévorer la bouche.

- Sherlock !

Je me suis débattu tandis que tu pressais ton ventre contre le mien, ton visage me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Tu as embrassé ma tempe comme tu l'avais déjà fait, tout en maintenant mon visage par la force entre tes longs doigts.

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je t'ai envoyé un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire qui t'a éjecté deux ou trois marches plus bas, frappé de stupeur.

Tu m'as à nouveau fixé avec cet air de fascination muette…

J'ai pris la parole d'un ton ferme, contrôlant les soubresauts de ma poitrine :

- Sherlock, tu ne peux pas continuer à ignorer ça…

Je secouai la tête et descendis les escaliers avant de finir ma phrase avec une sorte de pitié résignée :

- Ce que veulent les autres…

Ta lèvre avait éclaté et un bleu allait bientôt fleurir en dessous de ta peau.

Je t'ai pris par la main et nous sommes descendus dans le salon. Je t'ai amené jusqu'à ton fauteuil et puis je me suis assis dans le mien.

- Sherlock, je vais déménager.

- J'ai vu tes cartons…

- Oui, je sais.

- Tu vas vraiment partir ?

Etrangement, je pensais qu'après la scène que nous venions de vivre, tu t'effondrerais. Mais non, tu as retrouvé ton visage impassible et froid. Ta voix est comme je la connais, grave et calme. Un tantinet obséquieuse.

- Oui. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas te détester.

- Tu pars la retrouver ?

- Non, je l'ai quittée hier. Tu t'en doutais d'ailleurs, tu avais l'air trop content pour être honnête…

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Que faire d'autre ? Accepter ta proposition ? J'ai beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas comment je peux accepter de coucher avec toi pendant que tu feras semblant. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis capable de te désirer. Mais je ne crois pas être capable de supporter l'humiliation de me vendre en échange d'un corps qui ne ressent rien. Alors si j'accepte ce marché, je te détesterai. Et moi, encore plus.

- Alors refuse le marché. Mais reste…

- Impossible. Je te connais. Tu vas chercher un autre moyen de me faire céder. Je te l'ai dit, tu ne sais pas respecter ce que veulent les autres.

Tu attrapes ton crâne d'une main et tu le contemples en le tournant dans tous les sens :

- Tout cela est bien tourné John, mais tu n'es pas parfaitement franc… Ta première excuse est valable. Mais pas la deuxième. Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas simplement rester…

Je ne vois pas de quoi il veut parler mais je me sens soudainement mal à l'aise. Comme si Sherlock parlait à mon inconscient plutôt qu'à moi.

- Allons John. Dis-le.

Tu reposes ton crâne sur le bord du meuble. Je murmure :

- Quoi ?

- Tu as peur. Pas que je réitère mes avances mais tout simplement d'y succomber.

Alors c'était ça. Ce truc qui me liquéfie les entrailles.

- Tu dis que j'ignore ce que veulent les autres mais tu te trompes. Je sais juste mieux que les autres ce qu'ils veulent. Je vois ta panique dans la dilatation de tes pupilles, parce que tu transpires pendant que je prononce ces mots. Et aussi quand je te dis que tu ne partiras pas avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de non-hygiénique avec toi. Oui exactement maintenant John. Vois comme tu as sursauté. Mais je le sais aussi parce que tu as touché ta bouche avec ta main quand je t'ai traité de menteur avant de croiser tes bras sur ton torse pour créer une barrière entre toi et moi.

Il se leva et je frissonnai.

- Voilà ce que je te propose John. Comme tu le vois je ne te force en rien…

Il s'avança d'un pas et s'accroupit devant mes jambes. Le bleu sur sa peau embellissait son visage :

- Voici la règle. Si tu me dis d'arrêter, je m'arrêterai.

Il posa sa main contre ma jambe et elle glissa sous le tissu de la robe de chambre bleue, parmi les gouttes d'eau qui parsemaient ma peau. Mes doigts la saisirent immédiatement et je le fusillais du regard. Mais ma bouche resta désespérément close – et diablement sèche.

Tu as levé le visage pour me fixer et tu as terminé ta tirade avec un air doucement victorieux sur le visage :

- Après tout, peut-être bien que j'en ai envie…

Ma main devint molle et la chair de poule envahit mes bras. Tu te mis à ramper jusqu'à mon sexe tel une grande araignée et moi je ne pus qu'agripper tes cheveux à pleines mains, jeter ma tête en arrière et te laisser nous enfermer tous les deux dans ton cocon.

**Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois !**

**Dernier chapitre la prochaine fois !**

**et si vous me donnez votre avis, cela me rendra heureuse :*.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce que veulent les autres**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Sherlock appartient à Conan Doyle, son interprétation moderne à Moffat et Benedict et Martin s'auto-appartiennent.**

**Ce qui m'appartient un peu sont mes rêves 3**

**Rating : M mais pas tout de suite**

* * *

**Bonjour, **

**Cette fanfic e termine avec ce chapitre. Je vous avoue qu'avec cette histoire, j'ai fait quelque chose d'absolument inédit dans ma façon de travailler puisque j'ai fait de l'improvisation. C'est-à-dire que j'ai écris mes chapitres tout en ayant une idée fort vague de la fin. Et comme j'ai une mémoire de carpe, j'ai écris la fin tout en oubliant le début.**

**Je ne sais pas si cette stratégie est une réussite mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix car j'ai été extrêmement occupée ces dernières semaines et je m'excuse par avance aux reviewers à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. J'essaierai de le faire dans la semaine qui suit.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Transcendance de l'érotisme**

_L'érotisme, c'est de donner au corps les prestiges de l'esprit._

_Georges Poncin_

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

C'est un bruit électronique qui me réveille. Court, joyeux et agaçant. Une sonnerie de SMS.

Ce n'est pas la mienne. Je tâtonne du bout des doigts pour trouver ton téléphone glissé entre les coussins du canapé.

_Si tu l'as laissé là c'est que tu avais prévu qu'on parle…_

C'est à la fois exactement le bon moment pour espionner ta correspondance et pas du tout le bon moment.

J'entrouvre les yeux pour découvrir la position extrêmement peu confortable dans laquelle nous nous sommes endormis. Mon dos me crie que c'est une aberration.

Le soleil rentre paresseusement dans la pièce dans un halo de particules en suspension et ma bouche est collée à ton ventre. Trois fois dans la nuit, tu m'as repoussé en marmonnant dans ton sommeil :

- S'il te plaît… Arrête de me baver dessus… Sherlock…

Apparemment, ta prière n'a pas été entendue.

Tu es étendu sur le canapé, d'une façon qui aurait pu être agréable si ta nuque n'avait pas été pliée en deux par l'accoudoir. Quand à moi, je suis accroché à toi comme un koala à sa mère, installé sur le ventre, les jambes dans le vide et le dos arqué.

Tu es encore entortillé dans ma robe de chambre, trop grande pour toi par ailleurs. Moi, j'ai gardé mes vêtements de la veille, ma bouche posée sur tes côtes et ma main glissée sur ton aine, sous le tissu.

Main singulièrement poisseuse d'ailleurs.

Gnnnnnh…

De la sueur froide remonte le long de ma colonne. _N'y pense pas tout de suite Sherlock…_

Avec l'autre main, je dégage le téléphone de John, et jette un regard à l'écran.

Je relève la tête et tu essaies de te tourner dans ton sommeil, pour trouver une position plus confortable pour ta nuque.

Il y a plein de messages d'Harry. Des messages inquiets pour la plupart. Apparemment tu aurais dû passer la nuit chez elle.

Je grimace en me permettant d'en lire certains :

**« John ! Réponds, il est tard et je m'inquiète! Est ce que ton colocataire t'a assassiné ? HW»**

Il y a aussi un message incompréhensible de ton ex :

**« Au fait John, n'oublie pas que dans une chromatographie, des molécules ayant des charges semblables migrent dans la même direction. Courage ! EF »**

Est-ce que cette subtile métaphore de molécules parle de nous ?

Je me relève en sentant chaque muscle de mon dos crier grâce et je te secoue doucement :

- John… Il est dix heures passé. Réveille-toi.

Tu entrouvres mollement les paupières avec l'air de ne plus trop savoir où tu es et tu sursautes en m'apercevant avachi sur toi. Ah, ça y est, les souvenirs de la veille te reviennent et ton visage se ferme.

Je te tends ton portable :

- Ta sœur t'a bombardé de messages, je crois que tu devrais l'appeler pour lui dire de ne pas t'attendre…

Tu lèves les sourcils avant de regarder ton ventre en grimaçant :

- Oh bon Dieu Sherlock, tu aurais pu éviter de me baver dessus !

De ma voix la plus patiente, je m'empresse de te rappeler qu'en tant que médecin, tu devrais savoir que le tonus de la mâchoire inférieur, la mandibule, se relâche durant le sommeil et qu'il est impossible de forcer qui que ce soi à la garder fermée.

Ce à quoi tu répliques qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait que je bave, mais que j'aurais pu le faire ailleurs.

Hum… Argument accepté… Mais je n'en avais juste pas envie.

Je garde ce détail pour moi cependant…

Je me sens terriblement sale. Je fixe ma chemise froissée en grimaçant :

- Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?

Tu me jettes un regard assassin avant de te lever à ton tour :

- J'irais après…

Je hausse les épaules et me rends dans ma chambre pour trouver des vêtements propres. Quand je reviens, tu es au téléphone avec ta sœur. Je m'appuie contre le coin du mur et j'écoute.

- …Oui… Si tu pouvais venir me chercher en voiture, j'ai quelques cartons à emporter et c'est compliqué en taxi. Oui, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelée, il s'est passé des trucs qui n'étaient pas vraiment prévu hier soir… Oui je te… raconterai… Oui, c'est ça. A tout de suite…

Tu raccroches et aussitôt tu me cherches dans la pièce, comme si tu étais certain que je serai en train de l'écouter.

D'une certaine façon, je suis sûr qu'il est plus facile pour toi de me l'annoncer comme ça. Je soupire :

- Alors tu pars quand même…

- Oui. Au moins pour quelques temps. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé n'a rien changé ?

- Si. Ça a changé des choses, mais pas forcément dans le bon sens. Il y a des choses qu'il faut que j'assume. D'autres qu'il faut que je digère.

- Comme assumer ton désir pour moi et digérer que tu n'es pas capable d'y résister.

- Digérer qu'une fois de plus tu m'as manipulé pour avoir ce que tu veux, Sherlock Holmes.

Je me renfrogne :

- Je n'ai pas ce que je veux. Tu pars…

Tu lèves les bras au ciel :

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne vais quand même pas te faire une déclaration dégoulinante et te dire que je vais rester à tes côtés pour toujours !

- Oh. Juste pour le comique de la situation, j'espère entendre ça un jour.

Tu me fais ta tête de hérisson contrarié et tu répliques du tac-au-tac :

- Tu sais quoi ? Non, laisse tomber… Ça te dérange si je prends ma douche en premier ? Harry va passer d'une minute à l'autre.

- Fais comme tu veux.

Je te vois grimper à l'étage rapidement et redescendre avec des vêtements propres et une serviette.

Tu rentres dans la salle de bains et tu fermes le verrou, ce que tu ne faisais jamais avant.

Très calme, je m'approche et m'appuie contre la porte de la salle d'eau et en fermant les yeux, j'écoute l'eau qui coule sur ta peau.

Je me laisse glisser sur le sol.

Bizarrement, je me sens extrêmement serein. Il n'y a plus la surprise de ton départ. Il y a cette chose que nous avons partagée. Il y a le fait que tu n'aie pas cherché de nouvel appartement mais que tu te fasses héberger par ta s?ur.

Quelque chose a changé. Quelque chose est en mouvement.

Tu voulais que tout soit toujours pareil entre nous. Ce n'est pas possible et tu l'as accepté. Maintenant il va falloir réfléchir à ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

…

La douche s'est arrêtée.

Tout de même, si j'avais su que tu partirais, j'aurais profité un peu plus longtemps de cette étreinte avec toi.

Je t'entends te sécher rapidement et puis tu ouvres la porte.

Tu n'as pas du tout l'air surpris de me trouver juste devant. Au contraire, tu me poses immédiatement une question en baissant les yeux vers moi:

- Maintenant tu peux me le dire. Tu en avais envie ou pas ?

Je devine que depuis ton réveil, tu n'arrêtes pas d'y penser.

Je cligne des yeux :

- Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir de rapports sexuels avec toi. J'avais envie de voir ton visage pendant un orgasme.

-…

- De préférence un orgasme que je t'aurais donné.

Tu grimaces :

- Viens-tu juste de dire ça à voix haute ou bien est-ce une hallucination de mon esprit malade ?

- Est-ce que ton esprit te donne souvent ce type d'hallucination, John ?

- Pas vraiment. Et maintenant que tu as expérimenté, en as-tu toujours envie ?

Un petit sourire suffisant se pose sur mes lèvres :

- Je vais profiter de ton absence pour y réfléchir.

Tu fais la moue et je complète :

- Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça n'aille que dans ton sens…

- Je suppose.

- …

Tu portes un de ces gros pulls que tu affectionnes tant. Je ne me sentirai bien face à toi que quand j'aurai retrouvé une tenue décente. Mais dans la rue, un klaxon retentit et je n'aurai sans doute pas cette chance avant que tu ne sois parti.

Tu vas jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Harry est là.

J'allume une cigarette pendant que tu fais des allers-retours dans l'escalier pour descendre tes cartons.

Et puis en quelques minutes, c'est fini. La cigarette est consumée et tu me regardes d'un air embarrassé. Je me sens de nouveau tendu. Combien de temps sans te voir ? Je me promets de te harceler de SMS.

- J'y vais.

- Oui.

- Appelle-moi si tu as une affaire et que tu as besoin que je vienne…

- Hum.

_Oh mon Dieu oui !_

Tu n'avais pas refermé la porte, John, que je m'étais déjà précipité sur mon ordinateur, à la recherche d'un crime juteux et d'une excuse pour avoir besoin de toi.

* * *

**POV John **

_Trois semaines plus tard…_

- Non, Sherlock, je te promets que sauver un chat dans un arbre n'est pas une affaire qui nécessite ma présence. Et je me fiche que tes chemises soient moins aptes que mes vieux pulls à se frotter contre des écorces d'arbre ! Et je me fiche que le chat soit celui du neveu de Mme Hudson ! Non Sherlock ! Non, non, non ! Pas cette fois !

Je mets fin à la conversation, envahi par un intense agacement.

Il ne faut que trois minutes à Sherlock pour m'envoyer un SMS :

**« Mais tu n'as rien de mieux à faire de ta journée ! - SH »**

Mes doigts dansent sur mon clavier de téléphone:

**« Je TRAVAILLE ! - JW »**

**« Ne te moque pas de moi John. Il n'y a pas de rossignols dans la zone qui entoure ton cabinet, et je les ai entendus très distinctement dans le combiné. - SH »**

Pris en flag.

Je ne réponds pas et je sais que bientôt ma messagerie sera saturée de :

**"John ? SH"**

**"John ? SH"**

**"John ? SH »**

Je mets mon téléphone en silencieux et continue de marcher.

Je traverse tranquillement la Serpentine qui sépare Hyde Park de Kensington Garden. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller me balader et d'ignorer à la fois mon travail et les caprices de Sherlock.

Depuis que je vis chez ma sœur, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de revenir sur ce qui s'est passé. Ou disons plutôt que j'évite d'y penser.

Cependant, je crois qu'Harry commence à en avoir marre de moi, et cela signe la fin de ma tranquillité. Il me reste à présent le choix de retourner à Baker Street, ou bien de me prendre un appartement.

Pour le moment, tu réagis étonnamment bien, si on ignore ta façon de me harceler pour résoudre avec moi des crimes auquel tu n'aurais accordé aucune attention dans le passé. Mais si je choisissais de prendre un nouveau logement, cela ne marquerait-il pas le glas de notre trêve ? Et en choisissant de ne plus vivre avec toi, cela deviendrait-il définitif ?

Pour répondre à ces questions, j'ai finalement décidé sur un coup de tête de prendre ma journée et de m'isoler pour réfléchir.

J'aurais pu attendre le week-end mais le parc aurait été beaucoup moins calme.

Je me choisis un banc solitaire pour me plonger dans mes élucubrations, seulement interrompu par la vibration intermittente de tes SMS.

Je m'efforce de repenser à ce moment où tu as fondu sur moi et mon visage se ferme.

...

_ Dans la pénombre, tes yeux de chat brillent comme des lampes._

_Je retiens mon souffle. Je veux te dire d'arrêter mais ma voix semble bloquée dans ma gorge. J'aimerai dire que c'est ta sensualité qui m'empêche de parler, mais il y a plus. _

_Ta façon de m'approcher n'est pas une marque d'amour, c'est une déclaration de guerre._

_Tu viens poser tes marques sur ce qui t'appartient._

_Jusqu'ici, en suzerain bienveillant, tu t'es contenté d'une politique douce envers moi. Mais soudain, voilà que ton vassal entrevoit son indépendance. Oh créature puissante, tu sors tes griffes._

_Ta main qui remonte sur ma cuisse fait ressortir la chair de poule, comme une armée qui s'avance et met le feu aux villages._

_Tu te penches et ton souffle parcourt ma peau. Je me sens à la fois mortifié et terriblement troublé._

_Mes mains se plongent dans tes boucles noires et je n'arrive pas à savoir si je te repousse ou si j'attire ta bouche à moi._

_J'entends tes narines palpiter._

_Tu me humes. Et je te connais alors je devine ce que tu fais._

_Par mon odeur, tu définis ma peur, mon envie de toi, ma capacité à me battre et à rendre les armes._

_Je parie sur une odeur de savon, de sexe et d'autre chose qui doit être mon parfum tout simplement._

_Et puis tu me sens parce que tu as faim, pour une fois…_

_Tu es un ogre Sherlock._

_Ma poitrine s'emballe tandis que l'excitation me chatouille le bout des doigts._

_Tes dents effleurent mon épiderme et je gémis à voix basse. Comme un loup inquiet._

_Ta langue pointe hors de tes lèvres et elle remonte avec ce que j'appellerai avec ironie « le dernier bastion de la résistance »._

_S'il est encore question de guerre, autant dire que tu m'affames derrière mes murs. Je suis affamé d'être mangé._

_Il n'y a plus rien à sauver chez moi. Rien d'autre à faire que me rendre sous les assauts de ta bouche._

_Oh plus de protestations, je te le promets. Mes doigts labourent ton crâne et j'appuie ma tête en arrière._

_Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que d'être englouti dans ton mystère._

_J'entends ton rire. Tu recules :_

_ - John…_

_Non. Non. Non. Tue-moi s'il le faut, mais ne m'abandonne pas comme ça !_

_ - Dis-le John…_

_ - …_

_ - Tu te souviens… Rien sans que tu le veuilles… Est-ce que tu le veux ?_

_ - Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_ - Dis-le John._

_Je devine mon visage brumeux et mon regard égaré. Toi, tu as un rire dans les yeux et tes dents brillent dans ta bouche, tout au fond. Je souffle :_

_ - Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

_Tu secoues la tête, l'air contrarié :_

_ - Ne demande pas ça maintenant John…_

_ - …_

_ - Pour le moment nous parlons de désir. Nous parlerons d'amour quand il sera temps. Demande._

_ - Dévore-moi._

_Je vois tes pupilles grignoter ton iris à ces mots. Tu susurres :_

_ - Pas de métaphores. Sois vulgaire !_

_C'est un ordre et moi le vassal repentant, j'obéis :_

_ - Suce-moi…_

_La honte envahit mes joues._

_Enfin, tu as eu ce que tu veux et ENFIN tu t'exécutes._

_Tu me savoures lentement._

_Après mon odeur, mon goût._

_Je sens tes papilles qui s'attardent sur la douceur de ma chair. De toutes les pratiques sexuelles, il n'y en a pas d'autres où je me sente plus vulnérable. _

_Est-ce que tu le savais ?_

_Tu continues ta danse lente et envoûtante, sans jamais accélérer._

_Est-ce que tu es en train de penser à mon plaisir ? Ou bien es-tu en train de me résoudre comme tu le fais avec tes enquêtes ?_

_Est-ce que tu as déjà fait cela à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Une vague de jalousie d'une rare violence me crispe._

_Tu as le plein pouvoir et tu en profites salement. Je parviens tant bien que mal à me détendre à nouveau. Je sens monter l'orgasme et il te ressemble._

_Une vague lente, violente et sans pitié._

_ - Sher…_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ton nom. Brutalement, mes doigts éloignent ton visage. Et toi, d'un geste autoritaire, tu saisis mon sexe entre tes longs doigts et tu contemples mon orgasme avec une curiosité scientifique. Et puis ton regard se reporte sur moi. Sur mes lèvres entrouvertes, sur mon tremblement nerveux et sur la sueur qui emmêle mes cheveux._

_Oh ton visage a l'air parfaitement calme. Je ne te connaîtrais pas, je ne noterais pas la veine qui bat à ta tempe, ni tes yeux qui sont toujours noirs à force d'être dilatés._

_Nous nous contemplons en silence…_

_..._

Mon téléphone vibre de plus belle. La mémoire doit être pleine. Légèrement agacé, je le sors de ma poche pour voir qu'en effet, tu t'en es donné à cœur joie.

Au milieu de tout ça, il y a un unique message de Lestrade :

**« Que se passe t-il avec Sherlock en ce moment ? Il semble possédé… Il n'arrête pas de me demander des enquêtes, même si elles ne présentent aucun intérêt… - GL »**

En soupirant, j'efface les messages et je sors de ma poche un crayon de papier soigneusement taillé et une feuille de papier pliée.

Je commence à dessiner un graphique.

* * *

**POV Sherlock :**

Ma cuillère tourne doucement dans mon thé. Deux sucres et du lait s'il vous plaît. Et aussi, je contemple le regard suffisant et imbécile de mon frère.

Je ne peux me retenir de lancer un « Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » d'un ton criard. Oh mon Dieu ce qu'il m'énerve ! Et le fait que je n'arrive pas à maîtriser ce comportement enfantin en sa présence m'énerve encore davantage.

Le fait de l'avoir contacté pour mendier une affaire intéressante était en soi suffisant pour que je me sente humilié pour plusieurs centaines d'années.

Il répond en sirotant amoureusement son café, qu'il sirote d'autant plus lentement qu'il s'est permit de l'accompagner d'une élégante religieuse au café sur un petit napperon en papier gaufré.

- Je n'avais rien remarqué… Mais maintenant que tu le dis, tu as un air contrarié…

- Il va sans dire. Si tu n'avais aucune affaire juteuse sous le coude, je ne comprends pas très bien ce que je fais dans ce café avec toi…

- Tu es là parce qu'hier soir, John a consulté pendant une vingtaine de minutes des petites annonces d'appartements, qu'il les a fermées toutes d'un coup d'une façon extrêmement brutale avant de faire les cents pas dans la chambre d'amis qu'il occupe chez sa sœur.

- Et donc je serais là pour ?

- Pour me tirer les vers du nez autant que tu le peux à propos de John, Sherlock…

- Et toi tu serais là… ?

- Tu sais que je déteste quand on ne me met pas dans la confidence…

Je soupire avant d'aspirer une gorgée de thé en affichant un profond air dédaigneux. Je finis par lâcher du bout des lèvres :

- Et que fait John en ce moment ? Depuis trois jours, il refuse de répondre à mes textos…

- John est au travail. Il a doublé sa quantité de patients depuis le jour où il est allé réfléchir au parc. Depuis ce jour, il lui arrive deux à trois fois par jour de regarder son téléphone, de taper un texto avant de l'effacer et de remettre son portable dans sa poche.

Je me mordille la bouche :

- Donc il a pris une décision, mais il n'ose pas m'en parler. Mais qu'importe, j'ai moi aussi réfléchi et pris des dispositions en ce qui le concerne…

- Oh, cela fait partie de mes interrogations, bien entendu ! Depuis le départ de John, tu passes de plus en plus de temps à Baker Street dans le noir avec les volets clos. Je me demande bien ce qui peut t'occuper tant.

- Il se trouve que je pensais bien que tes caméras étaient tournées vers mon intimité.

- Avant, ça ne te dérangeais pas…

- Avant je n'avais pas ce type d'activité…

-Et vas-tu me dire ce que tu fabriques tout seul dans le noir ? J'hésite entre une dépression nerveuse avec prise de stupéfiants et le développement de photos argentiques… Mais tu as l'air net et le développement de photos n'est pas un passe-temps honteux.

- J'essaie d'apprendre à me masturber correctement. C'est plus délicat qu'il n'y paraît.

Tes sourcils s'élèvent et tu prends un air hautement amusé. Dommage, j'espérais voir ton masque tomber l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Intéressant.

- Oh, je ne pensais pas que l'annonce soudaine d'un intérêt sexuel chez ton petit frère aurait mérité un tel mot.

- Ce que je trouve intéressant est la suite d'évènements qui est actuellement en train de se dérouler entre toi et John… Et du fait que tu en viennes à te préoccuper de ce que… Veulent les autres.

- La masturbation n'a pas vraiment de lien avec ce que veulent les autres.

- Non, mais John m'a fait comprendre que ton absence de désir au cours de l'acte sexuel était un rempart à ton désir d'exclusivité… Et quelques semaines plus tard, je te retrouve en train d'expérimenter les joies du plaisir solitaire. Satisfait ma curiosité Sherlock, es-tu en train d'apprendre à ressentir le plaisir charnel que John pourrait attendre de toi ?

Je lui réponds par un silence entrecoupé d'une gorgée de thé. Il s'assoit plus confortablement et me contemple avec un de ces grands sourires mesquins dont il a le secret :

- Fascinant…

Ais-je déjà précisé à quel point je haïssais cet homme ?

Tu enchaînes :

-E t tes ébats se sont-ils montrés concluants ?

- Infiniment.

Il n'aura rien de plus de moi.

Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que je ronronne quand des doigts slaloment entre mes lombaires.

Pas besoin de savoir que le plaisir est plus intense quand je vocalise.

Pas besoin de savoir que je ne jouis qu'avec ton visage en tête.

Mais que l'idée de toucher un vrai corps me fait débander.

Pas besoin de savoir que j'aime être violent ou au contraire très, très doux et lent, mais jamais dans les intermédiaires.

Pas besoin de savoir que j'ai envie de faire l'amour après avoir joué du violon ou vu un cadavre, mais pas après m'être ennuyé.

Et aussi que j'en ai envie quand je suis très propre ou imprégné de la crasse érogène d'une aventure mais jamais recouvert de fatigue ordinaire.

Il n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Il a juste besoin de savoir que j'ai besoin de John car je sais qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de jouer au grand frère modèle avec moi.

- Au fait, puisque le moment est aux déclarations, je lui ai dit, à propos de tes cures de désintoxication.

Mon sang se glace :

- Quoi ?

- A propos du fait que tu étais son remède…

Je retire tout ce que je viens de dire à propos du fait que Mycroft pouvait être utile ! Mon frère est un imbécile.

Je repose violemment ma tasse de thé sur sa coupelle et son contenu passe à moitié par-dessus bord :

- Est-ce que tu réalises que ce que tu as fait va uniquement servir à braquer John et à le faire se sentir acculé ? Jamais je n'ai souhaité que John reste près de moi pour ne pas replonger dans la drogue.

- Mais c'est ce que je souhaite, me coupe Mycroft, sèchement.

J'ai envie de me lever et de lui donner quelques petites baffes bien senties :

- Oh mon Dieu ! Est-t-il possible que John ait quitté le 221B parce qu'il se sentait pris dans un monstrueux chantage affectif mis en place par un des membres les plus influents du gouvernement ?

- Ça ressemblerait à John ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je… OUI ! c'est du John tout craché !

Mycroft me fait une grimace :

- N'as-tu pas l'impression de me remettre la faute sur le dos ? C'est toi qui lui as demandé d'être « exclusif ».

- J'ai peut-être été maladroit.

- Peut-être, oui…

Je me suis levé sans prendre le temps de payer ma consommation.

- Il faut que je trouve le moyen de lui parler !

Mycroft me fit un sourire rassurant :

- C'est inutile Sherlock.

Devant mon regard perplexe, il ajouta :

- Il est actuellement en train de se décider à t'envoyer ce fameux SMS.

Le temps que Mycroft ait fini sa phrase, mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche. Je le sortis avec une frénésie peu commune.

**« Est-ce qu'on peut aller manger quelque part pour discuter ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire. JW »**

J'étais encore en train de le fixer que mon duffle coat était déjà enfilé. Mycroft susurra dans sa religieuse :

- Des bonnes nouvelles ?

- Il veut qu'on discute.

- Parfait. Que vas-tu lui dire ?

-Je vais lui demander d'être mon petit ami…

Mycroft arrêta de mâcher la religieuse au café qu'il venait d'enfourner :

- Férieufeument ? demanda t-il en oubliant tout sens de l'élégance.

Et je répondis à son regard appuyé par un autre regard appuyé. Et non, John n'allait pas se sentir encore plus oppressé. J'espère.

- Oui.

* * *

**POV John**

Franchement, qui avait eu l'idée moisie d'aller chez Angelo ? Moi peut-être ?

Cette foutue bougie foutait vraiment une ambiance nauséabonde mais Sherlock ne semblait pas du tout s'en apercevoir.

Cependant, il y avait un charme secret à se trouver là.

- La toute première fois qu'on a mangé ensemble. C'était là.

- Je ne me souviens pas.

- Si. C'était la toute première affaire que l'on menait ensemble. Le chauffeur de taxi. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais quelqu'un. Tu m'as dit que tu étais marié à ton travail.

Tu regardes par la fenêtre. Le menton dans la paume, l'air distrait.

Tu finis par me répondre :

- Peut-être…

- Est-ce que tu imaginais qu'on en viendrait à se retrouver aujourd'hui dans ce même restaurant pour discuter de notre entre guillemet « couple » ?

- Pas vraiment.

A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Tu étais en avance tout à l'heure. Tu faisais les cent pas dans ton grand manteau noir, le nez dans ton écharpe bleue. Tu semblais fébrile et puis quand tu m'as vu arriver, tu es devenu soudainement beaucoup plus calme. Tu as enfoncé tes mains dans les poches de ton manteau et tu n'as plus dit un seul mot depuis, sauf quand je te les arrache.

Je me sens très mal à l'aise alors j'enchaine maladroitement avec des sujets neutres : les enquêtes, Harriet, la copine d'Harriet, l'alcoolisme d'Harriet… Et blabla et blabla…

Tu m'écoutes avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres et je devine que tu as pitié de moi et de mes maigres tentatives pour noyer le poisson.

- John.

Tu finis par interrompre mon monologue. Je frémis. Tu murmures.

Si bas. Si bas.

- Est-ce que tu veux être mon compagnon, John ?

Si bas que je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'ais dit.

Si bas que je peux faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu…

De quoi je te parlais déjà ?

Je repars d'un ton monocorde sur le divorce de Lestrade dont tu n'as tellement rien à foutre et les mots ont un goût de cendre froide dans ma bouche.

Ton regard n'a pas flanché. Tu me fixes de tes yeux bleus et perçants et même si tu n'as pas tressailli d'un muscle, je devine ta peine.

Tu ouvres la bouche et j'enchaîne avec un flot ininterrompu de mots sans queue ni tête.

Tu insistes en élevant la voix :

- John !

Et moi je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'élever la voix plus haut, tout en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres clients :

- Sherlock !

Ma main se crispe sur la nappe. Et la tienne s'est mise à trembler. Ton visage est un masque d'une telle froideur que j'ai peur de le regarder en face. Je reprends la parole à voix basse :

- J'ai pris une décision, tu sais. Et peu importe ce que tu as à me dire, je vais m'y conformer.

Tu clignes deux fois des yeux avant de susurrer d'un air aigre :

- Il me semble que ce que veulent les autres se limite tristement à ce que tu veux toi, John…

Je lui fais une grimace contrite :

- Ouch…

Mais cela a l'air de te faire rire un peu. Tu fais tourner le vin dans ton verre, tu le humes et puis tu baisses tes yeux vers moi avec cet air moqueur et mélancolique qui me donne mal au ventre.

- Alors ? Que va-t-il nous arriver John ?

Nerveusement, je glisse une main dans ma poche et j'en sors un papier que je demeure dissimulé à ton regard :

- Et bien, je te dirais ma décision sans faute dans quelques minutes, mais avant qu'on en arrive là, il y a quelques questions que je voudrais te poser. Et j'ai besoin que tu sois réellement sincère avec moi. Si tu as un tantinet d'affection envers ma personne, alors je te supplie de le faire…

Tu as l'air perplexe, puis tu soupires :

- Ok John. Allons-y pour les questions…

D'une voix qui flanche un peu, je jette un ?il à mon papier :

- Est-ce que tu es fâché contre moi ?

Tu fais la moue :

-Oui.

- Est-ce que tu as envie que je revienne vivre avec toi malgré tout ?

- Oui.

- La question d'après est un peu…

- Demande.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais me voir jouir grâce à toi l'autre jour. Est-ce que le fait de le voir était aussi satisfaisant que ce que tu imaginais ?

- Oui.

Je rougis. Comment peux-tu répondre à cela comme si nous parlions du beau temps ?

- Est-ce quelque chose que tu souhaiterais voir encore ?

- Te voir jouir grâce à moi ? Oui.

- Et avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi ?

- Je ne souhaite pas en avoir…

- …

- Comme je l'ai déjà précisé, je suis capable de passer outre ce sentiment. Et puis je m'entraîne pour essayer de développer ma sensualité. Mais ce sont des choses que je fais pour toi, pas pour moi.

_Tu entraînes quoi ?_

Je veux continuer mais tu me coupes la parole :

- Cependant, l'idée d'avoir une relation physique avec toi est une chose qui occupe beaucoup du temps que je passe dans mon palais mental. Du temps que je passe de mon plein gré bien entendu. C'est l'idée de quelque chose de plus « réel » que je trouve déplaisant…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire :

- En gros, tu fantasmes sur nous mais l'idée de me toucher pour de vrai te dégoûte.

Tu as l'air d'avoir avalé une grosse arête de poisson.

Je secoue la tête en souriant et soudain je me sens prêt pour ce que tu essayais de me dire tout à l'heure :

- Tu m'as demandé si je voulais être ton compagnon.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Alors que tu étais occupé à siroter ton verre de vin, tu relèves les yeux vers moi et tu me jettes une ?œillade féroce :

- Ce n'est pas sur ton papier John. Je ne réponds pas aux questions subsidiaires.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dessiné un arbre à choix multiples qui correspond aux questions que tu m'as posées. Pour chaque choix de réponse, tu as choisi une décision nous concernant. J'ai répondu à toutes les questions de ton test, John. Maintenant, je veux savoir ce qui va se passer.

Je secouai la tête en souriant :

- Il est impossible pour moi de te surprendre, pas vrai Sherlock ?

- … Peut-être. Je me sens plus rassuré comme ça.

- …

- John. Si je t'avais dit que je voulais faire l'amour avec toi, est-ce que ça faisait partie du choix multiple de savoir si je préférais être au dessus ou en dessous ?

Je te fixe d'un air blasé :

- Je n'ai pas mis ce choix là, Sherlock. Pourquoi…

- Simple curiosité. Je n'arrive jamais à me décider.

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

Comme le silence se poursuit, je suppose que c'est le moment de mettre un terme à tout cela, alors j'ouvre la bouche :

- Ce que je veux c'est…

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

_ C'est l'heure du crime._

_La terre emplit ma bouche et mes cheveux sont mêlés de feuilles mortes. _

_Le cadavre est encore là, chaud et nous contemple de son regard mort, avec ses organes en fleurs sur le sol._

_Je t'embrasse à pleine bouche._

_Tu agrippes si fort mon col que tu me fais mal. Je sens la terre qui roule sous nos corps et je plonge mes longs doigts dans l'humus humide, contre les insectes, les cailloux froids et les vers._

_L'air est celui d'une scène de meurtre. Il est lourd du parfum de cette femme assassinée, de la terre pourrissante, et de ce parfum de menthe que les policiers mettent sous leurs nez pour ne pas être nauséeux. Et parmi ça il y a ton odeur. Ton essence._

_Je dilate mes narines et t'empoigne pour te humer. L'odeur vient du cou, de l'arrière des oreilles. Elle est plus forte sur ton corps._

_Je déboutonne ta chemise en arrachant deux-trois boutons et tu halètes contre mon oreille._

_Oh il est rare que tu me laisses aller aussi loin que ce que nous sommes en train de faire._

_Tu me regardes. Tu ne sais faire que ça. Si jamais tu penses trop fort au cadavre, ça va te refroidir, et pas question que je te laisse filer dans l'état où je suis._

_Tu glisses tes doigts sous mon manteau et tu m'aides rapidement à le faire glisser de mes épaules. Tu le jette plus loin, sans réaliser que tu as renversé une partie du matériel d'investigation._

_La victime te regarde avec un sanguinolent regard de reproche mais tu t'en fiches._

_Tu essaies de m'enlever ma chemise en prenant le dessus sur moi mais je grogne et parvient à te faire basculer contre le tronc d'un arbre. L'écorce te zèbre la peau et moi je glisse mon nez le long de tes pectoraux. J'esquisse avec mon nez les méandres de ta cicatrice._

_On dirait une toile d'araignée. La mienne. _

_Et au centre il y a un cratère vide. Une cataracte sur le désert mate de ta peau. Comme des fragments de roches parmi les dunes de ton ventre et de tes côtes._

_Je sens tout cela et je descends sur ton nombril tandis que je m'empêtre de plus en plus dans ma chemise qui s'enlève de la plus mystérieuse des manières._

_J'aime ton vieux corps, fait de douleurs et de muscles. Je le sens rouler sous mes paumes comme une machine antique et fabuleuse._

_Tu mords mes épaules tandis que ma chemise reste bloquée sur mes coudes et j'essaie de t'embrasser à nouveau._

_Si tu ne veux pas, je te frapperai._

_Tu ne veux pas lâcher mon dos alors j'agrippe tes cheveux avec mes ongles pour te forcer à me regarder._

_Je te gifle et je t'embrasse._

_Aime-moi ! Tu veux bien, dis ?_

_Être mon autre. La face cachée de ma folie._

_Dans la panique tu te relèves, je me laisse glisser à genoux et mes mains glissent le long de tes hanches pour faire tomber tes derniers vêtements sur tes chevilles._

_D'un geste impérieux, je les jette sur… sur le cadavre._

_Oups !_

_Je ne compromets pas une scène de meurtre. Je ne compromets pas une scène de meurtre. _

_Les bandes jaunes et noires dansent autour de nous avec ironie._

_Je me redresse et tu me déshabilles à mon tour avec lenteur._

_Enfin, nous sommes nus dans le clair obscur de cette nuit baignée de lune et de meurtre._

_Ton sexe m'observe et le mien ronronne._

_Ils se lovent l'un contre l'autre et se font un cocon entre nos deux corps qui s'enlacent._

_Mon nez roule dans tes cheveux et Oh mon Dieu comme je te désire, là, parmi les ombres de la nuit. Parmi les mystères et à la frontière de la mort. Je t'étreins comme si tu n'étais pas à moi, comme si en réalité je ne pouvais pas te toucher et me fondre avec ton corps._

_La lourdeur de l'air nous pénètre et je sens sous mes orteils nus les asticots qui grouillent et la terre qui ne fait qu'attendre de nous avaler. Comme avec cette fille assassinée, juste là._

_ A s'être trop roulés par terre, nos corps sont recouverts de mousse, de terre, de poussière et de sueur. Un lucane escalade ton épaule et dans les poils de nos pubis évoluent avec maladresse des papillons de nuit blancs et duveteux._

_Ton visage sous la lune est découpé à la serpe et tu es merveilleusement beau. _

_C'est alors que je te pose cette question totalement indispensable :_

_ - John… Toi au dessus ou moi ? Je n'arrive jamais à décider !..._

_Et le John qui est devant moi cligne des yeux d'un air stupide et hébété._

_..._

_..._

- Sherlock ?

J'émerge des profondeurs de mon esprit avec un grognement de mécontentement. Dans mon assiette, mon pain grillé est froid.

- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

- A rien. Je me laissais porter par mon esprit.

Tu me jettes un coup d'œil sévère mais bienveillant :

- Tu étais encore dans un de tes fantasmes malsains et un peu sado-maso-poétiques ?

Je ne réponds pas et fixe ma tasse de thé vide avec mauvaise humeur.

C'était pourtant tellement bien parti.

Tu t'assieds devant ton assiette d'œufs brouillés. De l'autre main, tu bois une gorgée de jus d'orange avant de remettre en place une mèche de cheveux gris.

Les années ont glissé sur toi par décennies sans que je m'en rende compte. Mais toi, tu les as comptées. Tu as minci et fais beaucoup de sport, comme si vieillir te faisait peur.

Tu as l'air plus calme, plus distingué. Comme si finalement tu avais perdu une partie de cette innocence pataude. Dommage.

Tes yeux vert gris se sont délavés.

Les miens aussi d'ailleurs. Et mes cheveux noirs se sont veinés de blanc.

Tu te sers un café et j'observe tes poignets qui glissent hors de la robe de chambre. J'attrape un morceau de pain et ma main frôle ta peau.

Un long frisson nous parcourt et je te vois sourire avec douceur.

Et je repense à ce pacte que nous avons fait il y a bien longtemps…

Ce jour où tu as dit que tu m'avais posé tes questions et que tu ferais ce que je voudrais.

Que tu dévouais ta vie à la mienne.

Tu m'as dit ça avec ton regard sans détour et ta posture rigide de militaire. Avec ta politesse excessive d'Anglais droit qui a pris une décision.

John, tu es revenu vivre à Baker Street et quelque chose a changé.

J'ai guetté ton reflet dans l'éclat des miroirs et les mouvements que nous avions étaient un jeu pour se frôler puis se fuir.

Je t'ai écouté la nuit prononcer mon nom dans tes rêves et tes orgasmes.

Je t'ai vu te toucher et m'adorer en t'épiant entre deux portes.

Et je savais que tu les laissais ouvertes pour moi, parce que c'était ce que j'avais demandé.

Plus jamais tu n'as éructé que tu n'étais pas gay. Plus jamais tu n'as nié quand quelqu'un évoquait un nous.

Tu as dit que tu ferais ce que je voulais, alors je suppose que toutes ces années tu as été mon compagnon, comme je te l'ai demandé aussi ce jour là.

Je ne t'ai plus jamais touché et cependant… Je sais qu'il n'y a pas plus amants que nous, qu'il n'y a pas de désir plus tangible que celui que j'ai pour toi, ni d'amour aussi profond que celui que tu as pour moi.

Mais je n'ose pas et n'oserai jamais franchir ce pas qui a été le leitmotiv de nos vies :

L'entremêlement serré de mystères à résoudre et cette lente transcendance de l'érotisme qui n'a jamais été plus vrai que dans l'espace qui nous sépare.

Je te regarde tandis que tu te lèves pour aller chercher la bouilloire.

Je murmure, soudain ému :

- John…

Tu te retournes à demi et me souris tandis que je bafouille :

- John, je t'…

Tu baisses les yeux et comme le reste de ma phrase se perd dans les limbes, ce vieux monsieur que tu es devenu me répond, rêveur :

- Une autre tasse de thé, Sherlock ?

FIN

* * *

**Voilà, cette fiction est terminée et je suppose que je suis la première désolée qu'elle ne se termine pas d'une façon plus sucrée, -surtout que jusqu'au bout j'oscillais entre des choses plus niaises ou plus triste- mais j'ai du mal avec les fins parfaites tout comme j'ai du mal à ne pas faire des fictions pleines de symboles et de descriptions redondantes. Si bien que je pense qu'une lecture de mes fictions serait très utile pour une bonne psychanalyse ^^.**

**N'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et de mon coté, je vais me remettre à ma fic Hp avec le cœur**** léger.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé, détesté, été frustré. Tout commentaire me fera plaisir ou me permettra de m'améliorer.**

**Je vous remercie grandement de m'avoir lu !**

**Lou-des-bois**


End file.
